Because Of You
by JinRockKaien
Summary: After Five years of Peace, The world of Elrios fall down into the Chaos Once Again... Our Heroes Who had saves The world are now in Pinch situation... Is There a way for our Heroes to overcame this Pinch? My First Fan Fiction story which contain Adventure/Romance/Tragedy/Angst. Hope you guys Like It... I don't know about rating but much of story using T rating, so I also used T
1. Prologue: Despair

**Me : Well, Hello guys my name is... I'm a newbie here and this is my first fanfiction... and so Nice to meet you all**

**Rena : Hi... Nice to meet you Tommy... *Look at Elsword and then giggle***

**Elsword: Hey... Rena what are you giggling for?**

**Rena : Hm... I wonder... *giggle***

**Elsword: Hey, Come on tell me Rena...**

**Eve : Good Morning everyone... ^_^ Oh, new member?**

**Me : Hi... Eve. Wow you're so beautiful in this morning Eve...**

**Eve : Muuu... Please this is still morning don't go and flirting with the girl you just meet... /**

**Me : Ahahahahaha... Sorry. That's because you're my favorite Eve...**

**Eve : O.o Thank you /**

**Elsword: Hey Rena, come on tell me why are you giggling?**

**Aisha : Hush Elbaka... you're so loud in the morning.**

**Elsword: None your business shortie...**

**Aisha : Why you...**

**Rena : Come now you two... stop fighting... Why don't you two call the other two to come down... I can't wait anymore that I'm excited to know what kind of story Tommy would create...**

**Aisha : Huh...? Who's Tommy? Never heard of him...**

**Me : Ugh... Even though I'm here she didn't notice me... It looks like I'm transparent for her because I'm a newbie Hiks... T_T *crouching on emo corner and open hard broken song***

**Rena : *rubbing my back and comforting* Come on... she didn't mean it... Aisha apologize now. If he like this I can't know what kind of story she will give us...**

**Aisha : -_-"**

**Raven :*Yawn* Hi everyone... Huh? Who's that?**

**Me : Hi my name is Tommy... Nice to meet you.**

**Raven : Oh, Hi, Mine is Raven**

**Chung : Guys... Good Morning... Oh, a new face? O.o**

**Me : Hi... My name is-**

**Rena : Come now... Enough introducing... I want to know the story already...**

**Me : Alright, Alright, Fine *sigh***

**Rena : Yayyyyyy!**

**Me : Hey why only Rena the one cheered for me? D:**

**Rena : Don't mind them... Come On... Come On...**

**Me : Fine... I'll give the Classes first...**

**Elsword- Lord Knight (But there will be something more special later on)**

**Aisha - Dimension Witch**

**Rena - Grand Archer**

**Raven - Veteran Commander**

**Eve - Battle Seraph (There will be also something more special later on)**

**Chung - Iron Paladin**

**Here The Story begin...**

Prologue. Despair

Four year after the war ended, Elrios was at peace. But the peace didn't stay long. After Five year of peace, Another new Black Organization was rising up. One by one, the town got thrown in chaos. Hamel, Ruben, Elder, Bethma, Feita, Altera, Sander got destroyed and burned down. And our heroes which at Velder are also at pinch situation while protecting the town. But their effort is fruitless. The town still fallen to the Black Organization. Our heroes are fleeing from the town.

Raven : *panting* Hah... Hah... Damn It! How! How come there is endless of them?

Elsword: *Also panting* Hah... Hah... It's not they're endless but it's that they're all like immortal. Even after we slashed them, burned them, annihilated them, minced them to pieces, they keep restored back to lives. There's even have a swarmed of skeleton and zombie. How come there is such a strong magic like restoring them back like there's nothing happened after they have been minced into small pieces?

Aisha : Ugh... I didn't want to think back about what happened back in the town. All my magic should have been released and none of them looks like didn't worked. My fireball, lightning bolt, gush storm, meteor call, screw diver, impact hammer got ignored like it's just being hit by a wind when they come back to lives. It's frustrating.

Chung : Hah... Hah... I'm sorry. Because I'm burdening all of you we... Ugh... Guahhh...

Rena : Chung... Stop talking... You're in the most fatal condition. And you're not burdening us. You have been protecting us all this time. You even have to suffered this fatal injuries just to protecting me. I'm the one who burdening us all. I'm sorry everyone.

Chung which being carried by Elsword retorted Rena back.

Chung : No... Rena. You're not a burden. It's thanks to your arrow that we could saves our own butt from all the demon which chasing us. How come you called yourself a burden. You should stop your self mock-*cough cough*

Rena : Chung! Hang in there Chung! Please... Don't die on me, Chung!

Chung :*cough cough* Sorry... Elsword. Are you tired already? I could run by my own now, so let me on my own feet.

Elsword: ...No. I won't put you down.

Chung : But...

Raven : If Elsword tired already then I will carried you now.

Chung : But you already tired carrying me just back then-

Raven : We already said that we will carried you in turn.

Chung : But...

Elsword: Fine, Raven. You carried him. It's better then let him on his owned. If you tired, then switched me.

Chung :El-

Elsword: If you insisted of running by your owned, then fine. But before that, you should have shot me on my head first, Chung! In Other Words, OVER MY DEAD MEAT, CHUNG! DO YOU THINK I WILL ABANDONED MY COMRADE WHOM TRAVELLING WITH US FOR A LONG TIME AND HAVING SO MUCH MEMORIES WITH YOU ALL! WETHER WE'RE ON SADNESS OR HAPPINESS WE SHARED THEM ALL! IF YOU TALKED ABOUT SOMEONE BURDENING THE TEAM, IT'S ME! I'M THE ONE GOT TOSSED AROUND LIKE A TENNIS BALL IN FRONT OF THEM. ALL MY ATTACK DIDN'T HAVE ANY EFFECT ON THEM... WHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Elsword desperate and frustrated scream echoing in the sky. He's usual hot headed and energetic self has long gone.

Eve : Elsword... It's not just you... All my Attack also had no effect. I'm so vexed. Even though I'm already deleted all my emotion but they still keep appearing. And the real burden is me, Elsword. You keep get tossed around because protecting me. I'm the one who couldn't do anything while watching you get tossed around. It's so frustrating.

Eve which usually showing emotionless face, right now there's no trace of that emotionless face. All could be seen is just a crying face and regret. Eve seemed like she want to shut downed and forgetting all the recent event happened.

Elsword : ...Raven

Raven : Yeah...?

Elsword : Carry Chung for this time.

Raven : Okay.

Raven take Chung from Elsword back, and carried him on his back. Then Elsword slowing his running pace so he matched Eve speed and then without any warning he princess carry her.

Eve : Wha...?

Elsword : Have you calmed down Eve? You're not a burden, Eve. It's a Knight duty to protect a Queen. And for some reason it looks like the demon, dark elves, and the corrupted nasod they all targeting you. This wound is a honor for me because I got this from protecting the Queen. If you want to rest and shut down yourself the do it while you have the time. Don't worry I'll protect you my Queen.

Eve : Hiks...*slamming her fist on Elsword chest* I... I hate you the most. Be... Because of you... Because of you I had developed of this emotion. Hueeee... You Idiot... Idiot... Idiot... Idiot...

While slamming her fist on his chest, Eve keep crying on and then she buried her face on Elsword chest. Seeing this, Elsword couldn't helped but smile wryly. After a few moment Eve shut herself down because she ran out of mana. They keep fleeing from the pursuer, and after they arrived at ruin of Bethma town, Elword surveying around the town. After They make sure that they have shove off the pursuer, they decided to rest for a while. When everyone is asleep, Raven got up from his bed. And then he saw that Elsword not on his bed. Raven get up and go outside the tent that they have set up. Not so far from the tent, He saw a young man with fiery red hair sitting down on some of pile rubble. Then Raven approached him.

Raven : Can't sleep?

Elsword: Ah... No... It's just there should be someone to watch over night right? We don't know when enemy will attack so I'm here guarding you all. So don't worry about me, you just go to sleep.

Raven : Is that really only your concerned? If that really just your concerned then you should just go to sleep, I'll switched with you to watched the tent.

Elsword: *smiling wryly* I never could escape from you, you know? You always see through me.

Raven : I know you to well. And we already travelled together for along time.

Elsword : You still haven't changed huh? Still cold and not much talking. Haah... I give, you won. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes and want to go dream world, I always saw her face. When I thought I have become strong enough, in front of her I couldn't do anything. In the end I still got saved by her.

Raven : Her? By her you mean your sister Elsa?

Elsword : Yeah... At the last moment, she still opened up a path for us to escaped from that town. I thought that I could protect her, but I'm the one end up being protected by her again. When I going to sleep, I always saw the last of her moment being massacred by demon and dark elves. I'm so pathetic. How can I protected her if I even couldn't protect myself.

While saying that, Elsword eye flowing with tears. He really is strong. He could keep calmed and lead us to safe place without any further injuries. While Raven thinking something to comfort him, Elsword wipe his tears and then he smiled in self mockery.

Elsword : I'm pathetic... I'm envy of you Raven. You're the only one who can keep cool and stay calmed in this situation. I hope I could become like you.

Raven : It's because all my tears are dried up when I saw my family, my friend, and my fiancée being killed in front of my eyes.

Elsword : Ah... Sorry.

Raven : No... I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry to being insensitive for forcing you brought up your worst nightmare.

Elsword : Nah... Its fine. Say, How long has it been we had take a rest?

Raven : Mmmmm-

Eve : It's been 6 hour since we rest.

Hearing a girl with angel like voice, Raven and Elsword turned their head around to the source of the voice. Over there, Eve stand and watching them with smile. Seeing this, Raven and Elsword shocked and step back a bit. And then Elsword smile back at her.

Elsword : Hey, up already? Btw, have your emotion back already?

Elsword asked Eve with teasing tone. Eve retorted back while pouting and turned her gaze away from him.

Eve : I don't have any emotion!

Seeing her acting like that, Elsword couldn't help but feel she is so cute.

Elsword :*clear his throat* Well, it's been 6 hours, Should we moved out of this place?

Raven : Yeah, we can't stay in one place to long. I'll wake the other up.

And then, Elsword and his party continue their journey to find a safe place and a place to build up their power. But when they reached Shadow Forest...

? : Hahahahaha... So you guys are in this place huh?

Everyone: *gasp*

When they turned around they saw a young girl with silver hair downed to her waist and her tail and a man with black hair and horn on his head. They lead a swarm of demon and dark elves army. And there is another nasod girl which looked like Eve leading a swarm of nasod army.

Elsword : Ara...

Raven : Aren...

Eve : Proto...

Aisha : How could this be...

Ara : What's wrong Aisha? What's with the surprised face?*giggle*

Aisha : You should already be dead... You and Aren should have been-

Ara : Well, it shouldn't surprised you anymore, because you had witness the same thing in Velder~

Elsword : It looks scary... Aren't you guys to be overly bullying bringing such a large horde of army to chase after just six of us...

When Elsword snarl with his sarcasm, Ara replied with happy tone and humming happily...

Ara : My my~~ Elsword... You have become manlier than before~~ But they're just my bodyguard so don't mind them~~ How about you join us Elsword? I seriously fall for you~~*wink*

Elsword : I refuse. Why should I join in your army of puppet, you and the rest of your army.

Elsword glared at Ara with resentment, but Ara keep her happy tone and answered...

Ara : My my~~ Even though I'm sending a present for you~~

And then, a person come out from the horde of army- A girl with fiery red hair, with red clothes and similar to Elsword clothes.

Elsword : It can't be... Impossible... Why...

Ara : Hmm Hmm~~ are you denying your own eyes and your own sister?

Elsword: Whyyyyyy! Elsaaaaaaaaaaa!

Raven : Wait Elsword! Calmed down!

When Elsword was about to charge forward Raven successfully gripping his back to stop him.

Raven : Remember what happened at Velder, Elsword! I don't know what kind of power they use but they can even turned the demon who minced into pieces back to lives. There's no wonder they could bring Elsa back to lives too. Right now she just their puppet, Elsword!

Elsword : SHUTTTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Elsword raise his hand and trying to hit Raven with his elbow, but Raven quickly released his grip and doged his elbow. When Raven released his grip, Elsword trying to charge at Ara again. But this time, he was stopped by magic circle. It was Aisha binding circle.

Elsword : Aisha... You-

Aisha : Please... Elsword... Calm down... I don't want to see you charge to your death...

Raven : Nice move Aisha... Put a few layer of binding circle on him until he is calmed down...

Aisha : Right...

Elsword : Release me... Release me... RELEASE MEEEEEEE!

Everyone except Eve was flinched by Elsword Howl. Eve which was quiet until now step in front of Elsword.

Elsword : Eve, help me release this binding spell!

Eve only shook her head and sigh. And then-

*Plak*

Elsword and everyone was shocked. Everyone eyes was wide opened and Elsword glared at Eve with resentment.

Elsword : Eve... You-

*Plak*

Another slap land on Elsword other cheek. This time Eve use her back hand...

Elsword: Why you-

*Plak*

Again, Elsword got slapped by Eve for the third time. This time Elsword loosen up his eyes.

Eve : Have you calmed down? Don't run from reality Elsword! See it for yourself! Is that really the sister you know from back then?

Eve shouted at Elsword while she's trying to hold back her tears but with no success. Elsword turned to look at Elsa. Her face had a hollow expression and her eyes has lost her light. Then he turned back to Eve.

Eve : Please... Elsword... I don't want to see someone I care die in front of me again. This is not the Elsword I recognized.

Elsword :*sigh* Hah... What should I do with you...

Seeing Eve face crying like that, Elsword couldn't help but give up. And he do thing his being idiot. He's fallen for enemies provoking. And then-

Proto : You have show me something boring, Eve.

Eve turned to Proto and retorted back.

Eve : Proto... How dare you defy the queen and siding with the enemy force.

Proto : If you really are a queen, you wouldn't have that unsightly expression right now Eve. For us nasod, Emotion is no use. What we need only power to rule.

Eve : You're wrong-

Proto : Prove me. Defeat me in One on One Fight.

Eve : Fine.

And then, without any sign, Proto charge toward Eve making uncountable afterimage. Eve got startled, and getting anxious. She starting to charge forward with Sky Zapper and clear out Proto's afterimage.

Proto : Not Bad Eve, But that's not enough.

Eve : Tsk...

In a few second, Proto's afterimage surrounded Eve. Eve starting to panic. She starting to shoot randomly.

Eve : ENERGY NEEDLESS!

Proto : Hmph!

It looks like Eve found the right target but Proto managed to dodged it and starting to blend in her after image again.

Eve : SPECTRUM FUSION MODE!

Then Eve Body generates a force field, in the next moment-

Eve : THOUSAND STAR!

Eve releasing mass quantity of electron and strike at Proto afterimage. Just for a moment Eve thought she saw Proto smile wickedly, but Eve didn't bother and keep releasing electron energy. When Eve's thought she had won because Proto afterimage is decreasing and finally clear out, from behind her Proto suddenly appeared.

Eve : Wha...?

Proto : I've wait for you to releasing that Eve. You still need training with that code. You always leave a gap behind you after releasing all that electron.

Proto spoke in monotonous tone.

Eve : Aahhhhh!

Proto : I won, Eve. Atomic Blaster!

Eve was nearly got direct hit, but Proto's atomic blaster got blocked by Moby and Remy. Although Eve manage to avoid direct hit, but she still got wounded by impact.

Eve : Kyaaaahhhhh!

Eve got blown and got slam to the ground. Proto approaching her to deliver a final blow.

Proto : You're defective Eve. Right now, I'm the Queen. Good bye Eve.

Eve : (Aah... Looks like I'm the one who charging to my death. I've to apologize to Elsword for slapping him. Right now I should be the one who got slapped. I'm sorry Elsword. Good Bye)

When Eve closed her eye, give in on her fate...

Elsword : DON'T YOU DARE TO GIVE UP EVE!

Eve :*gasp*

Elsword : SONIC BLADE!

Elsword which had free from Aisha Binding Circle charge at Proto. Elsword spins around and unleashes a circular shockwave at Proto. But she dodged it just like wind brewing on her.

Eve : Elsword!

Elsword : Eve, can you stand? Are you all right?

Eve : Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a mere scratch. But Moby and Remy is-

Elsword : It's okay. They still could be repaired right? Then, took both of them. We're retreating.

Eve : Roger.

When Elsword help Eve stand, Proto suddenly appeared from Elsword back.

Proto : Don't disturb us , human.

Proto said that with emotionless expression and then she attack Elsword.

Eve : Elsword!

Elsword : Gh...!

Elsword manage to dodged with paper margin difference. And then he carried Eve, and took the two drone who fall not so far from their queen after protecting her. And then he ran back to their group. Proto which failed to land an attack on Elsword already back in front of her nasod army.

Proto : What are you doing human. This is just between Eve and Me. You have no reason to take part in this human.

Elsword : Of course I had a reason to take part. She is my comrade, and she is also my queen. It's a Knight duty to protect the queen even if it cost my life.

Eve : Elsword...

Aisha which is worried about Eve she jumped at Eve and crying.

Aisha : Eve...!

Eve : Sorry, Aisha.

Elsword: Aisha, save the crying part later when we escaped from here. Right now, we should retreat first.

Ara : My my~~ Do you think we would let you guys escape that easily?

After saying that, Elsa suddenly appeared in front of Elsword. Elsa used Assault Slash to cut down her distance with Elsword. Although Elsword managed to blocked Elsa attack but-

Elsword : Guaaaaahhhhh...! (This... This is the same technique she teach me, but what's with this destructive power. It's incomparable with mine, how's this possible! How much of a gap we had Sis?)

Elsword got blown away and crash through a few tree. The party chase after Elsword and help him up.

Everyone: Elsword!

Elsword : I'm fine. *cough* This is nothing. Now our chance, Let's Run!

Although He is in bad shape, he still trying to lead them to safety. Raven who saw this and he also noticed that Eve is also trying her best to hold down the wound she suffered. Seeing this, Raven-

Raven : Elsword, take Chung away with you.

Elsword: ...!

Eve : What are you talking about, Raven!

Elsword and Eve who already realized Raven's intention trying to stop him. But-

Raven : I'll buy time for you all. Even though it's just a small time.

Seeing his determination, Elsword could only give up and sigh.

Elsword : Hah... Fine. But make sure you catch up with us back.

Hearing this, Raven could only smile wryly. Elsword know it the best, there's no way someone could survive against that many horde of demon, plus there is Ara, Aren, and Proto. Elsword just trying to ease the tense.

Raven : Sure.

Everyone except Raven: Elsword!

Elsword : There's no choice anymore! At this rate, we will be wiped out! And beside, this is what he already decided! We should honor his decision!

Aisha : NOOOOOO! I won't let him do this! RAVEN! STOP THIS!

Eve : Yeah, Raven! We should be able to get through this if we are together!

Rena : Seriously, have you been infected by Elsword's recklessness? Stop that plan this instance!

Raven : ...

And then, Chung which being carried on Raven's back, whispered something to Raven. And then, he smile wryly.

Raven : Thanks.

Chung : Elsword, Please carry me.

Aisha, Rena, Eve: Chung!

Then Elsword proceed to take Chung from Raven back he carried him on his back, despite the girl are all protested.

Chung : This is all for us girls. We should be alive, and then we take revenge after we're in top condition.

Raven : Now, Elsword. Take them away from here. They're alredy closing in here.

Elsword: Sorry.

Elsword proceed to bump with Raven's fist.

Raven : Don't be. Please take care of Aisha, Elsword.

Aisha : Raven...

Elsword : Okay. Let's go Everyone!

Rena and Eve reluctantly leave Raven alone, but Aisha keep stood still on the spot.

Raven : What's wrong Aisha? Go now. They're already leaving.

Aisha : Will you be back to us?

Raven : I promise I'll be back to you.

Aisha : Liar...

She ran to Raven chest and buried her crying face on his chest. Raven hug her back. Raven could only let her cry until she is satisfied.

Aisha : I hate you, I hate you the most...

After saying that, Aisha kissed Raven on his lips. They entangled their tongue for a few second and then Aisha ran to chase Elsword's party back without saying another word to Raven.

Raven : Good Bye, Aisha.

Ara : My my~~ How brave of you... Standing here alone... I love the you like this you know...

Raven turned to the source where the voice came.

Raven : You won't be able to pass here, Ara.

Ara : Do you really think you could stop me alone?

Raven : We'll see...

Raven thrust his nasod hand forward and yelled out.

Raven : Ignition Crow!

Raven shoots out a flaming crow which was aimed at Ara, but Ara's figure suddenly disappeared. And the next moment, Ara's spear already stabbed on Raven's abdomen. Raven didn't know what happened and he collapsed.

Raven : Guhhooo... *cough cough* H... Ho... How...?

Ara : You don't need to know how I could do that without you noticing it... Because you'll be minced meat sooner.

And, then without any moment for rest, Raven already surrounded by demon and got massacred...

Raven : Guaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...!

Ara : Sleep, Black Crow.

In the mean time, Elsword's party had got caught up Aren's army...

Elsword : Damn... They're persistent...

Aren : Do you really think you guys could escape with just one decoy?

Elsword : Look's like it didn't worked. Chung, from now on , you should run on yourself with the girls. I'll hold them back.

Elsword put down Chung and step forward...

Eve : Elsword... No! Don't do it! We should face him all together!

Aisha : She's right, Elsword! If you're alone there's no chance of winning! If we're together even the chance is slim we still have a chance!

Rena : Stop with this Heroic act, Elsword! What's with you guys! Throw away your boys pride! They're no use in this situation!

Elsword : Chung... Please...

Chung which keep quiet until now, he step to Elsword side. And then using his destroyer, he blow Elsword to the back.

Aisha, Eve, Rena : Chung!

Elsword blown to the tree coughing up blood, and the he staggering to standing.

Elsword : Chung, You Bastard! Why You-

Chung : Elsword, Leave this place for me.

Elsword : ...!

Aisha, Eve, Rena : Wait! What're you talking about, Chung!

The girl all shout simultaneously, while Elsword eye's wide open, because he realize what he whispered to Raven before they leave Raven alone.

Elsword : Chung, don't tell me, you...

Chung : Yeah, I promised Raven that I will protect you all after him.

Rena : Stopped this madness, Chung! I don't understand... I don't understand this at all!

Chung : Rena... Please hear me out for this one time... Elsword... You too... Please...

Elsword : Guh... Fine...

Eve, Aisha: Elsword!

Elsword : Let's go everyone!

Rena : I won't go!

Chung : Rena...

Rena : What can you do with your own condition Chung! Even I could kill you easily with your condition. I would prefer die rather than leave you alone!

Chung : Rena... *Sigh* Fine.

Rena : Elsword... Please go now...

Elsword only nod on Rena words.

Elsword : Let's go Eve, Aisha!

And then Eve going after Elsword, when Aisha was going to chase after Elsword...

Rena : Aisha...

Aisha : Yeah...? What is it? If it was confession of love then you should come back alive first and then confessed to me~...

Aisha which trying to joke with happy tone, then Rena couldn't help but smile wryly...

Rena : It sure bring back old days when you bring a joke like that...

Aisha : Hahahaha... That's true...

And then both laughter could be heard resounding on the forest.

Rena : Please take care of Elsword and Eve... And you too...

Aisha : Leave it to me.

Then Aisha chase after Elsword.

Aren : Are you guys done with farewell? I'll compliment for you both bravery... But you both are a fool if you think you could stop me with just both of you...

Chung : We never know before we try...

Rena : That's Right!

Aren : Then entertain me foolish couple. Don't let me down.

Then Chung start to charge forward. He then leap up above Aren's head and he smash down his destroyer on the ground.

Chung : Land Demolisher!

But Aren's figure disappear. When Chung notice Aren stood at the top of his destroyer. And then-

Rena : Phoenix Strike!

Aren jump from Chung's destroyer to dodged Rena's Arrow which forming a phoenix bird. The next moment without seeing anything, Chung feel something impacting him and blow him away, and hit Rena.

Chung : Guhhhh...!

Rena : Kyaaah!

Aren which already jumped of Chung's destroyer smile wickedly...

Aren : Not Bad. I'll compliment both of your teamwork. But still foolish couple will keep still a foolish couple. Now Disappear Foolish couple... Infinity Thrust!

Aren which still in mid air unleashed a series of thrust. His thrust looks like alive flying to Chung and Rena direction and creating a big explosion.

Chung : Uwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hhhhh!

Rena : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hhh!

When Aren land on the ground Rena and Chung disappeared completely.

Aren : Hmph... What a Foolish Couple...

As for Elsword, They keep running through the Shadow Forest. As they keep running, suddenly Aisha feels chills through her spine. As Aisha look around the vicinity to find the source, suddenly Ara appeared beside Eve. Eve couldn't react on time because she didn't sense her presence. As Ara going to stab Eve, she got shoved off aside and fall down to the ground. As she open her eyes-

Eve :!

Aisha : Kahhhaa...!

Eve : Aishaaaaa!

Ara : Fools...

Elsword : STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Elsword charge at Ara, But Ara pulled out her spear From Aisha Abdomen and blocked Elsword charge.

Elsword : UUUUOOOOOOOHHHH...! SPIRAL BLASTTTTTTTTTTT!

Ara showing a shocked face because Elsword displaying unexpected strength. He blow Ara away far enough. As Aisha collapsed Eve quickly hold her.

Eve : Aisha! Aisha!

Aisha : Eve... You're so loud... *cough cough*

Eve : Don't talk Aisha... When should tend to your wound...

Aisha : No Eve... We should keep running...*cough cough* My wound is already fatal... It looks like Raven had failed huh...*cough cough* I don't have much time any longer... but at least I want to do something for both of you...*cough cough* Elsword... Please carry me... to safety place... even just for five minutes...

Elsword : ...Sure.

Elsword carry Aisha on his back, and they keep run away. As they through the shadow forest, Aisha noticed an unused cabin, the she told Elsword to stop at the cabin.

Aisha : *cough cough* Elsword stop inside cabin over there...

As Aisha pointing out the direction, Elsword and Eve rushed inside cabin.

After they go inside cabin-

Elsword : What're you going to do Aisha?

As Elsword asked Aisha, Aisha face already become much more pale...

Aisha : Put me down, Elsword...

Elsword do as he told without asking anything. As Aisha reserved her last strength to stand up, she used her blood to draw a medium sized magic circle.

Eve : What're you doing Aisha... What's this magic circle?

Aisha : *cough cough* There's no time anymore... Please... step in the middle of my magic circle...

As Elsword and Eve unsure to step it or not, Aisha force to quicken their step.

Aisha : HURRY! THEY'RE GOING TO FIND THIS PLACE SOONER!

As she yelled with her last strength, Elsword and Eve resolved to step in the middle.

Elsword : And...? What about you?

Aisha shook her head...

Aisha : No... This is my last resort... Right now...*cough cough* I could only transfer both of you... I'll transfer both of you to Eight years ago... when we meet each other for the first time...

Elsword : ...!

Eve : Aisha! Nooooooooooo!

As Elsword and Eve trying to get away from the magic circle, they couldn't move. Aisha has cast Binding Circle on them.

Elsword: Aisha... What's the meaning of this...? You should come with us Aisha!

Eve : That's right Aisha! Please come with us...!

Seeing Eve with teary eyes begging her, Aisha chest feel hurt, but Aisha merely shook her head.

Aisha : *cough cough* with my condition... it's impossible...*cough cough* To transfer myself, I had to be in the best condition and full powered... Please Eve... Elsword... go now... and revenge for our fallen comrade... and for me...*cough cough*

Elsword: I HATE THIS... I'VE ENOUGH... I'M TOO WEAK... I EVEN COULDN'T SAVE MY OWN COMRADE... MY SISTER... MY FAMILY... MY FRIEND...ALL OF THEM...WHYYYYYYYYY... UWAHHHHHHHHHH... I COULDN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE...

Aisha seeing Elsword in this state well he's showing tears and crying all over make her chest more painful. Eve which beside him also the same. The strong and hot headed brat from the first time they meet had broken. The usual emotionless and clueless queen also couldn't be found anymore. Aisha gathered all her strength and move to Elsword place. Seeing this, Elsword face showing a bit of hope.

Elsword : Aisha...! You're coming too right?

Aisha : *put her palm on his cheek softly and shook her head* No... Elsword...it's time to go now... Please... Take care of Eve...

Elsword : AISHAAAA!

Eve : AISHAAAA!

Aisha : FORBIDDEN MAGIC, DIMENSION TRANSFER!

Elsword : AIIISSHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The red magic circle glowing and then Elsword and Eve starting to begin swallowed by the floor

Eve : AISHA! AISHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aisha : Good bye Eve... My... Best Friend...

Eve : AISHAAAAAAAAA!

Aisha : *cough cough* Elsword... Please... Revenge for us... but... don't be reckless... you should be able to found a new power in the past...

Elsword : Aisha...

Aisha watching Elsword and Eve departed with tears flowing all over her face... After watching both of them disappeared to the past, Aisha finally collapsed and didn't move a single inch a finger. She reach her limit.

Aisha : Raven... I'll join you shortly... We will be together again...

After saying that Aisha finally passed away pathetically...

**Me : Well then... My Gosh... It looks like my prologue is longer than the chapter which I'll be writing... Well... guys, what do you think of my story?**

**Elsword & Eve: *blush***

**Everyone except Raven: *Killing Intent***

**Raven :*Putting a Heroic pose***

**Me : -_-" Wha... What? What did I do wrong? Why three of you had killing aura behind you?**

**Aisha, Rena, Chung: DON'T GO KILLING US AS YOU PLEASE!**

**Me :*gulp**step back* Wa... Wait! This is just a Prologue... The real story will begin after this...!**

**Elsword: *go to the door entrance getting ready to escape***

**Eve : *humming***

**Aisha, Rena, Chung: EVE ARE YOU HAPPY THAT WE GOT KILLED?**

**Eve : O.o" No... it's just I found this piece of paper under the bed... And there is so interesting...**

**Me :O.o NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Eve! You shouldn't read that first before I publish it! * I jumped to snatched back my script but Eve dodged me***

**Raven :*Still putting a Heroic pose***

**Aisha, Rena, Chung: *Going to My and Eve place with much more intense Killing Intent***

**Me & Eve : *Gulp and step Back***

**Chung : Oh well, I actually still want to keep this secret but-*Smile wickedly* Girls... I'll lend you both one of my destroyer...**

**Me : O.o" When did you had so many destroyer?**

**Chung : Hmm... I create this just for the time when Elsword want challenge me to fight... but looks like I had to revealed it much sooner.**

**Rena & Aisha: Most appreciated...**

**Chung : Where's Elsword?**

**Elsword: *opening the door***

**Me & Eve: *follow behind Elsword***

**Rena & Aisha: Ahhhhh! There he is! They're trying to run away!**

**Elsword: I've already expected this... BUT WHY ME TOO!**

**Chung : TROOPS! CHARGEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Me, Elsword, Eve: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh! *running outside the room***

**Chung, Aisha, Rena: STOP RIGHT THERE AND LET US BLOW YOU GUYS! *chase after us***

**Raven : *putting on Heroic Pose in front of the room***

**Me, Elsword, Eve: *running away pass him***

**Chung, Aisha, Rena: *chasing after us passing him***

**Raven :*still putting on Heroic Pose in front of the room***

**Aisha :*Twitch* YOUR POSE PISSED ME OFF!*She hit Raven with destroyer blowing him away***

**Raven : MAAAAAAARAAAAANNNNNNBOOOOOOO OOOO!**

**Me, Elsword, Eve: -_-"**

**Me : And there's that Guys... If you like the Story, Please Review it... See you in next chapter... And sorry for my bad English...**


	2. Chapter 1 Back to the past

**Me : Hello guys... Good morning... It's me again...**

**Aisha, Rena, Chung: *ignore***

**Me : O.o Why? I got ignored?**

**Aisha, Rena, Chung: ASK YOURSELF!**

**Me : -_-"**

**Elsword: Leave them be... They still sulking...**

**Eve : So... What kind of story will you be creating now?**

**Me : Ooooh... so Eve the one who curious now?**

**Eve : Ehehehehe... Because I already read some part so now I'm curious with the continuation**

**Me : NOOOOOO!**

**Aisha, Rena, Chung: SHUT UPPPPPP!**

**Me : -_-" Still Sulking?**

**Rena & Chung: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL US IN THE LAST CHAPTER? HOW DARE YOU CALL US FOOLISH COUPLE! HAVE A DEATH WISH?**

**Aisha : AND HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY DEAD PATHETICALLY? I SHOULD HAD DEAD HEROICALLY!**

**Elsword: Ah... so that's why you hit Raven last time because you jealous of Raven. As the story goes, Only Raven dead heroically.**

**Aisha : I'M NOT JEALOUS ELBAKA!**

**Elsword: CLEARLY YOU'RE JEALOUS SHORTIE! AND BESIDES DIE PATHETICALLY SUITS YOU!**

**Aisha : *Twitch* Chung! May I borrow One of your destroyer?*Smile with demon aura***

**Chung :Sure!:D**

**Elsword: *Run away* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Aisha : COME BACK AND LET ME BLOW YOU AWAY COWARD!*chase after Elsword***

**Me : -_-" Well, I'll just continue with story...**

Chapter 1. Back to the Past

Elsword POV

Wha... What kind of leader am I? I run away by myself and let my comrade getting killed in front of me! Useless, useless, useless... I'm so useless... What's good sending me back to the past with my pathetical state. Surely Raven will be more suitable than me. *sigh* Haaah... Raven. Why don't you let me hold back Ara that last time? And now what should I do?

And while I still pondering on my thought, I saw some figures... It was a girl with silver hair and on her head it looks just like a crown... She is Eve... and beside her is her drone which serve her much longer than me... Seeing her sleep so peacefully, all my anger and my regret dissipated on the wind. Seriously... The girl which I love had so cute and pretty face. I have been wanted to confess to her, but I'm to afraid to confess because I'm scared at the idea she will rejected me, so I'll just buried this feeling deep inside me. *sigh* There's no use gloating on the event that had already happened. I should continue going forward to search a way to defeat them on my world. And then, when I looked at Eve again, I saw her smiling on her sleeping face. I was shocked. Her smiling like an angel... And then she suddenly let out a voice... Munya. I was dumbstruck... She said Munya? How cute... she is so cute like a kitten. Suddenly I had an impulse to give her a wake up kiss. I don't know what's gotten into me, but my body just move by his own.

Eve POV

No... Please don't leave me alone... Aisha, Raven, Chung, Rena, and the last, Elsword. I don't want to loss someone I care anymore. Long time ago I already loss my kingdom. Aisha, Raven, Chung, Rena and Elsword was the one who helped me stand on my feet. They stretch their hand and welcomed me into their group even though I'm a nasod queen. They even helped me to rebuild my kingdom. But I loss my kingdom again... And much more worse I even lost my friend which helped me. In the darkness, I'm crying alone. I'm crying over the dead of Raven, Chung, Rena and Aisha. Aisha is the friend I treasured the most. And Elsword, I... I don't know what's this feeling I had about Elsword. Every time I see his smile, it's like my heart beating faster... No... I don't have heart... My core... yeah... that's it... it's my core got heat up and processed faster. I couldn't think what will happened if I loss him too.

And so while I'm in the darkness, suddenly out of nowhere a kitten come to my side... The kitten is so cute... She is circling around my feet it's like want me to pick her up. It's like she telling me to pick her up... And so I pick her up and hug her. Then I sat down alone with the kitten on the floor which filled with darkness. And then, Aisha's figure flashed on my head, the moment she got stabbed, and the last moment she send Elsword and me off to the past. When my thought still on the dead of Aisha, the kitten rubbed my cheek and lick my cheek. "Munya" I got startled and let out a sound which I shouldn't have. "Ahahahahaha... That's tickles, stop that..." the kitten keep licking me. I wonder why I could feel tickles... I'm a nasod so I shouldn't had this sense. The kitten looks like want to cheer me up, she keep licking and rubbing my cheek. "Thank you, I'm fine now" after I said that, the kitten stop licking me. Then, I recollect the memory which Aisha had been said to us. Aisha want us to go back to the time when we first met. What's the point in doing this? Because there's still had the power of El? No, it's not just like that... there's something more... To make Elsword stronger? That maybe true... but still... I'm losing something. To protect Elsword and the party from the past? That's it... What if we succeed protect Aisha, Rena, Chung, and Raven from the past. They should be still alive at the future too right? There still a chance to bring our fallen comrade back to life. Should I tell Elsword about this? No, I still unsure about this. I should research about this first and the tell Elsword. When I've gotten my resolve, Suddenly an alarm ringing. I should wake up now. When I opened up my eyes, I saw Elsword face so close to mine. And he want to kiss me! He notice I already opened my eyes, and then his face flushing red, and I also blushing my face red, and then "Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" I screamed and my hand reflexively slapped on Elsword face. Elsword got blown away and bouncing on the ground. I even don't know why I'm letting out a girlish scream. The I Approached Elsword with menacing aura. "EL...SWORD...!" he stuttered and panicking, "Ah... no, this... this is..." and then I interrupted him before he finished his explanation, "NO EXCUSE!" I shot my electron ball at him. "Gyaaaaaahhh"

Elsword POV

Ow ow ow ow... Seriously, what the hell am I thinking... I'm still lucky she just shot electron ball at me. But seriously, I'm much more shocked that she could let out such a cute scream. Is it because of her program she learned from our life? But still, I feel disappointed when I failed to kiss her. Wait wait wait, What am I doing? We're not here to enjoy our self, we're on important mission. I should apologize to her immediately. "E... Eve... I'm sorry..." but Eve only turned her face to the side "Hmph". I, I got ignored!? For some reason, I got really depressed. She must be hate me now right? She must be thinking I'm some kind of pervert. Well, it's because she's so damn cute that I tempted to kiss her. Even now she's still cute. I'm really beyond help now. Then Eve asked "So, where are we? And what should we do?" My conscious back to reality and look around the vicinity. "I'm familiar with this place. As for what I'm seeing, we're at the outskirts of Ruben village. And for what should we do, maybe we should find my past self?" As for me returned the question, Eve merely nod and said without expression "I see". Then we continue searching for my past self, and then when we near the Ruben village, I heard a yelling from somewhere "What the hell are you doing?". After I heard that, I stopped myself and smile wryly. Yeah, that was Aisha's voice. I feel nostalgic to hear that voice. It's been a long time. And when I was about to tell Eve to follow me, I noticed Eve was looking at me with a bit of smile. "What's wrong Eve? Something on my face?" Eve was startled and then her face turned red. She turned her face the other side while pouting and said "Nothing!". She's so cute! Seriously what's wrong with her? Is her emotion come back to her? And then I clear my throat and said "Let's go, I know where we should be going."

And then, Elsword and Eve going through the outskirt of Ruben village. When they near the voice, they hide their self inside some bush. Then a loud of conversation still keep going...

Aisha : How dare you treat a Lady like that after she save you!

Elsword (younger): Ouch... A Lady? Where is a Lady? All I could see is A tomboyish shortie little girl who don't know any manner!

Aisha : Wha... What? A tomboy? How dare you say that to the one who just save you? Is that your way of saying thanks to someone? You little punk!

Elsword (younger): Who asked you to help me? This kind of monster I alone are enough to finished it!

Aisha : Hah...! This come from some kids who nearly got his ass whopped up? What a joke!

Elsword (younger): Y... You... I only let my guard down! Beside I was ready to use my finishing attack but you and your stupid lightning bolt stole my prey zap me! You thieving cat!

Aisha : Wha... What...!? How dare you...! It looks like you need to be disciplined...! and I still haven't paid you back for the last attack you aim at me!

Elsword (younger): Hah! That's what I hope! Don't go crying to your Mama after you got your ass kicked!

Aisha : You...!

? : Come on kids... calmed down.

Then someone jumped out from the bush...

? : Come now kids, stop fighting among yourself.

Elsword & Aisha: STAY OUT OF THIS!

? : *Sweat*

Elsword (younger): What's wrong tomboy? Why don't you start attack? Shaking in your boots now?

Aisha : Hah! Shouldn't you be the one who start to attack? Or are you afraid being bashed by this staff? Is your ding a ling this small? (showing her pinky finger)

Elsword (younger): Why you-

? :*Twitch* SHUT IT OUT!

Elsword & Rena: *Startled* Yes!*shrinking*

? : My goodness. All right, make up now both of you.

Elsword & Rena: Hmph *turning opposite each other*

? : *Sweat*

Then Elsword ignoring the two and proceed to the village.

? : *sigh* Um, Hello. What's your name?

Aisha : My name is Aisha. And you?

? : Ah! Where's my manner? Sorry, My name is Rena.

Aisha : Nice to meet you Rena. *Smiling*

Rena : Nice to meet you too, Aisha. *smiling back*

And then the two shake hand.

Rena : Say, what're you doing here alone Aisha?

Aisha : Ah, me? I'm travelling to find my lost power. Believe it or not, I'm was already the highest mage and the strongest when I'm still 12 years old.*Putting an arrogant pose* It was until then I found some weird ring. When I wear that ring because it was attractive, my magic got absorbed. So I travelling to learn what I'm lost.

Rena :*giggle*

Aisha : Hey! Just now you're smiling aren't you? You didn't believe in me, did you?

Rena : *giggle* No, I believe in you. *giggle* It's just... You're a funny person Aisha*giggle*

Aisha :*Pouting* You're so mean, Rena.

Rena : *giggle* Sorry sorry.

And then both of them laughing together. Seeing this, Elsword smiling broadly purely from his heart. He feel so nostalgic. Unknown to him, his eyes already shedding tears. Eve which is beside him also the same. She is showed a genuine smile. When seeing this, Elsword quickly wipe his tears and-

Elsword: Eve you're so beautiful.

Eve : *flustered* Wha... What're you talking about!?

Eve face was blushing red and then she quickly averted her gaze. Seeing this cute reaction, Elsword couldn't helped but want to tease her more.

Elsword : Aww... Eve... You're so cute... * acting a spoiled brat and hug her*

Eve : Wha... What!

Eve who got hugged, and her face gone more redder. And then she punch Elsword right in stomach.

Elsword : Guhhooo...!

Eve : Hmph! *turned her back to him hiding her red face*

Elsword : E... Eve... that was so mean...

Eve : Which one! Suddenly hugging a queen without any permission. Normally you should be executed!

Elsword: Uhhh...

Eve : Stop messing around, Elsword! We don't have time to do this! We still had to protect ourself from the past!

Elsword : Aw... All right... Let's go to the village first...

Eve : But, what about both of them?* pointing on Rena and Aisha direction*

Elsword: It's fine... They will search for me first before resume their journey, and I was in the town, so there was nothing to worry about. Besides, shouldn't you repair your drones? You can't fight full powered without them right?

Eve : Ugh...!

Elsword: Well, let's go!

And so, Elsword grabbed Eve hand and running to the village. Eve followed up while her face blushing red. When they arrived at village-

Elsword : Let's separate from here for a moment Eve.

Eve : Eeeh? Why?

Elsword: You want to go repair your drone right? I'm gonna buy supplies for our journey and buying a cloak and mask to hide our face.

Eve : But-

Elsword : Let's meet in front off in later.

Elsword without hearing Eve, Elsword rush to general store to buy supplies.

Eve : Muuuu... Elsword you idiot...

And so, Eve go to mechanical place displeased.

Elsword POV

Well I think at this time I'm still at the general store, so I shouldn't go there first. It will be a chaos if I were found out by my past self. So I should go to armory to buy a cloak with a hood first... And then I should search where is the place to buy a mask.

And so after spending a few minutes choosing a cloak which doesn't standout for himself and for Eve, Elsword go to the general store. But when He Arrive from the side of the store, He saw his younger self just came out from the store. Seeing this, Elsword quickly step back and hide beside the store wall.

Elsword POV

Wha... What the hell...! That was close! What took him so long inside the store? Have I messed up with the timing? Oh well, at least I didn't got found out. I should get this business done before someone I know coming in this store. *after go inside the store* Hmmm... First aid kit, bandage, anti-infection. Wait... If Eve got damaged what did she use to patch her up? There's no way she only let her system to repair herself right? She must have been using something to close her wound. Ah, I remembered now, she use Elshard to heal her damaged system. And so when I was going to go buy Elshard, suddenly from beside me I heard a familiar voice calling for me. "Excuse us Mister" At this moment, I got a cold sweat dripping on my face. I slowly turned my face around hoping it was another person, but the world doesn't have any mercy. At this moment, My eyes wide open and my jaw dropping. In front of me there is a young elf with a purple hair girl. Yes, it was Rena and Aisha. Oh Shit! I didn't know they also going to buy supplies because the last time I didn't meet them. "Mmmm... Mister?" When I'm still pondering in my thought, I heard Rena voice again. "Is there something on my face?" Rena asked timidly because she feel discomforting to be gaze like that by stranger. "Ah... No... Nothing! May I be of your service young lady?" I'm asked her while bowing with gentleman manner. Seeing me asked her like that, Rena smile and said "Have you seen a little boy who had the same red hair like mister's hair?". Oh Crap! I forgot even with the hood on, if someone met me from face to face, my red hair is the most stand out! "Ooh... That boy? It looks like that boy going to town square to ask about bandit wherebout" "Oh, Thank You Very Much Mister" Rena said that while smiling again. "Y... You're Welcomed" and so I continue to go to merchant who sale Elshard. But I feel like the girl are staring at me, and then I heard Rena whispering. "Hey Aisha, don't you think there's something familiar with the mister over there?" hearing that, I'm dripping much more cold sweat. "Yeah Rena, I'm also feel the same way. It's like we had met him long time ago? Although seeing his hair make me remember that irritating red hair boy" Aisha without intention to conceal their conversation said it out loud. "Hey, he could hear you, keep your voice down" Rena panicking because her voice out loud will bother me. Thank You for your consideration Rena! "So what? I bet he is eavesdropping on us even though we talk in small voice" Aisha reply Rena back with challenging tone. You're to sharp Aisha! Although it's irritating with your arrogant tone! I retorted her in my mind. "Should we ask him?" I heard Aisha said that without any hesitation. Crap! This time I really wanna disappeared from here! Aisha please teleport me from here! In my mind I'm begging to Aisha on my world although I know there will be no response. "Come now, we had to go find that red haired boy before he gone too far" Rena said that while dragging her. "Ugh... Why do we have to invite him too?" I heard Aisha groaning and complaint and she exit the store. Finally, I release a sigh of relieve. You're a live saver Rena! I thank Rena in my mind. And then I realize the mistake I make. I face palmed myself. I shouldn't tell them I was on town square! There will be a big chaos in town now. I should told them I'm near at town gate asking information. Because I saw Rena's pure smile I couldn't help but answer honestly. Arghhhhhhhhh! I'm Idiot! Then I realized it's about time I should meet up with Eve. I hope she's not waiting for me too long.

And so, Elsword quickly finishing his shopping and go the Inn place. When he arrived he saw Eve was waiting for him with displeased face. Elsword then approached timidly.

Elsword: Y... Yo, Are you done already, Eve?

Eve : How dare you let a queen waiting for a long time? *glare at Elsword*

Elsword: *shrinking* So, Sorry... I got in trouble so I got delayed.

Eve : *narrowing her eye* Hmm... What kind of trouble? Don't tell me you're flirting with the girl in the town?

Elsword: *quickly shook his head* No... that's not it! Come on Eve... What kind of man did you take me of? I'm not a perverted or playboy.

Eve : *turn away* Hmph! I hope so. Then, what's the trouble?

Elsword : Actually, I got seen by Rena and Aisha.

Eve : *shocked* WHATTTTTTT!

Elsword: Shhhhh! Keep you voice down! Do you want the villager gathering on us? *looking around*

The villager gaze which nearby them are focusing on them.

Eve : Ah! Sorry!

Elsword: I'm sorry, there's nothing happened here, so please continue your activity guys.

And so the villager dismissed and continuing their activity.

Eve : Did you got discovered?

Elsword : No, but they're suspecting me. Their intuition is to sharp. And also even though I'm using this cloak with hood on, I could get recognized if someone meet me face to face. I think I should dye my hair color.

Eve : Then, what color do you want?

Elsword : Hmmm... Maybe the same as yours? I think we will looks like a couple if I dye my hair with the same as your hair Eve.

Eve : *blush* Wha... What are you saying you idiot!*hit his shoulder softly with her fist repeatedly)

Elsword : Hahahaha... (She's so cute! I really wanna hug her!)

Eve : So, Do you want to dye it or not?

Elsword: To tell the truth, I'm a bit reluctant. It's because this red hair has been my trademark for a long time, but for the sake our mission I had throw aside my own egoistism.

Eve : *smile* Then I'll help you dye your hair. Let's go inside Inn.

Elsword: Ah, No! Let's dye it outside the town. There will be a chaos in the town sooner.

Eve : Why? If it's the enemy we should help right.

Elsword: No. The cause of the chaos is me and Aisha.

Eve : Eeeeeh! Then the more I want to see it!

Elsword: *sigh* you really happy to see us creating chaos huh?

Eve : It's not like that. It's just funny to see both of you fighting like a child. So where is it?

Elsword :*sigh* Let's go to town square

And so, Eve energetically going to town square while Elsword gloomily go to town square. As Eve trying to search for a little boy with red hair, suddenly her hand being pulled by Elsword.

Elsword : Let's hide here.

Eve : Hey, where is the past you?

Elsword : Look at the middle of the crowd over there*closing his face and pointing*

Eve seeing Elsword face so close to her make her face got hotter. Eve told the system to check her condition on her mind.

_System Checked-Armor 100%, System Checked Condition Green, No Abnormal Threatening condition._

Then Eve told the system to activate cooling system.

_Cooling System Activated-Cooling Power 100%_

Even though she already activated the cooling system her face still feels hot. The she was interrupted.

Elsword: It's starting.

And so, Eve and Elsword watching carefully.

Elsword (younger): (...Lost the bandit...)

Elsword (younger): (...Ruben huh... Guess I have to look for Elstones here... I should search someone who had information about bandits)

Aisha : Stop! Sto-op!

Rena : Aisha... Wait for me...

Aisha : *Pointing at Elsword* Hey you! Wait a minute!

Elsword (younger): *turned back*Hm? Oh... It's the loud girl and the elf lady...*bored expression*

Aisha : *twitch twitch* So... I'm the loud girl... *generating a fireball on her palm*

Rena : *panicking* A... Aisha wait! C-calm down! *facing Elsword (younger)* Mr. Swordman, how can you say such things?

Elsword (younger): *rubbing his nose with his finger while wearing a bored expression* Hm. I don't care...

Rena : You're looking for elstones too, aren't you?

Elsword : Obviously... I'm an El-retriever.

Rena : Aisha here and I are looking for them too... Well? How about working together?

Elsword : ...Nah- it's better working alone... and it's not like I need any help...

Rena : Ah... but...

Aisha : *smirked* Oh really... then who was the kid getting beaten to a pulp? Shouldn't you be saying thanks at times like this?

Elsword (younger): *snap* I... I WAS JUST WAITING FOR THE PERFECT TIME TO STRIKE! *pointing at Aisha* I... I'M FINE WITHOUT YOUR HELP, KID!

Aisha : *twitch* K-KID...? HOW OLD ARE YOU?

Elsword (younger): * look down at Aisha*

Aisha : I... I am sh-short... BUT I'M SURE I'M OLDER THAN YOU!

Elsword (younger): Eh... I'm fourteen...

Aisha : AHA! I'M TWO YEAR OLER THAN YOU! CALL ME BIG SIS!

Elsword (younger): W-WHAT?! YOURE SHORT AND IMMATURE! HOW CAN I CALL YOU BIG SIS?!

Aisha : *twitch twitch twitch* W-WHY...YOU...LITTLE...

Aisha : *glare* ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME?! GRRRRR... I'LL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!

Elsword (younger): HEH! TRY ME!

Rena : H-Hey... C-calm down... *trying to separate both of them*

Elsword & Aisha: *yelled at Rena* .OUT OF THIS!

Rena : *plug her ear with her hand* Uh...

Aisha : TAKE THIS!

Elsword (younger): HEH, THINK I'M GONNA FALL FOR THAT?

Aisha : FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIRE BAAALL!

Elsword (younger): M... MAGIC?! Y-YOU CRAZY...

One of fireball which Aisha throw hit the top of the house behind Elsword and Eve hiding. The debris blown by Aisha fireball headed at Elsword and Eve direction. Elsword quickly hugged Eve and jumped out of the way.

Eve : Kyaaaaa...!

Both Elsword and Eve bounce a few time to the ground and then stopped. But, when they open their eyes-

Eve : ...!

Elsword:!?

Elsword and Eve lips are touching each other. Because of the impact they have kissed accidentally. And Rena which heard the voice turned to the source and saw the incident.

Rena : *shocked and her jaw dropped open*

Aisha : *still fighting* APOLOGIZE! NOW!

Elsword (younger): *still fighting* OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Elsword : E-Eve... This... This is...

Eve pushed Elsword back away from her. Elsword who got shoved back closed his eyes brace himself from Eve's slap. But the slap from Eve didn't happen after a few second passed. Elsword the open his eyes and saw Eve standing while turning from him.

Elsword : E-Eve...?

Eve : I... I'll let you off only just this once... Th... This because of accident... Do-don't you dare have any weird idea... You hear me?

Eve which her face has gone really red hide her face from Elsword. She didn't know how to face him after that kiss. Her face feel really hot then steam come out from her head and for some reason inside her chest, she feel like something is beating really fast.

Rena : You... Two...

Elsword (younger): BRING IT ON!

Aisha : I'LL KILL YOU!

And then, Rena finally exploded-

Rena : BOTH OF YOU... QUIT IT!

Elsword (younger) & Aisha stopped immediately and they dumbstruck seeing Rena's face looks like a demon.

Rena : YOU REALLY WAN TO DIE DON'T YOU?! YOU GUYS TREAT ME AS A SCARECROW OR SOMETHING?! YOU SAY YOU'RE OLDER? DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD AM I IN HUMAN AGE? WHEN I WAS YOUR SIZE, YOUR GREAT-GREAT GRANDFATHER WASN'T EVEN BORN!

Elsword (younger) & Aisha scared and shrink back. The villager which nearby also got scared

Rena : *pointed at Eve direction* LOOK! BECAUSE OF BOTH YOUR STUPID FIGHTING, SOMEONE GOT KISSED ACCIDENTALLY! HOW WILL YOU BOTH COMPENSATE THEM?!

Elsword which turned away from them because Rena already seen his face once, so he hide his face.

Eve : Wha... WHAT? YOU SAW IT?NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*turned away from them and cover her face with both of her palm*

Rena then approaching Eve and softly pat on Eve shoulder. Eve turned back to face Rena, still cover her face with both of her palm but look at Rena between the gap of her fingers.

Rena :*Smiling* Sorry, Miss. Because of my companion messing around, both of you got caught in this mess. *bow deeply*

Eve : N-No... I-It's fine... Tha... That was an ac-accident...

Eve feels like she want to dig a hole and hide herself inside that hole.

Rena : *turned to Elsword direction* You too Mister. I'm sorry.

Elsword without turning back, he use a hand sign saying Ok, and wave his hand saying never mind about that.

Rena : *turned to where Elsword (younger) & Aisha and yelled* GET OVER HERE!

And so Rena lead both of them out of the village. Eve after gained her composure, turned to Elsword and asked-

Eve : Where did she take both of them to?

Elsword : *sigh* to the outskirt of Ruben village. They will got one hell of lecture.

Eve : Well, let's follow them.

Elsword : Ooh, Hell no...*Face palm himself*

Eve : Have you forgotten what happened just now? Or did you prefer me to slap you?*smiling with menacing aura*

Elsword :*sweat drop* A-All right, All right. I get it!

And so, they followed Rena's party and caught up. Over there, they saw both Elsword (younger) & Aisha sit down with their head gaze on the ground. Looks like they got one hell of long lecture. After one hour-

Elsword (younger) & Aisha: *eyes rolling*

Rena :*smiling*...Get it now? You have to be polite around your elders. *squeezing her cheeks with both hand while smiling* Oh dear... I promised myself not to get angry anymore...

Elsword (younger): S... Sorry... *bow*

Aisha : Me too... *bow*

Rena : Nah, since you two made up, it's fine~

Elsword (younger) & Aisha: *frowned*

Rena : ...Hm?

Rena : Ah...? Why are you frowning? *devil smile* Smile~ Now that we're comrades, we should be more friendly~

Elsword (younger) & Aisha: *fake* Ah...haha... Heh,heh,heh

Rena : NOW LAUGH LIKE YOU ACTUALLY MEAN IT!

Elsword (younger) & Aisha: HAHAHAHAHAHA...

Rena :*pure smile* Now that's better~ Don't fight anymore, okay?

Elsword (younger) & Aisha: (Maybe...)

Rena : So, did you get any information about the bandit?

Elsword ( younger): No... I didn't got time...

Rena : *Smiling*Ah... What's you name Mr. Swordman?

Elsword (younger): El... Elsword...

Rena : *smiling* My name is Rena and the girl over there is Aisha... Nice to meet you~

Elsword (younger): Ni...Nice to meet you too...

Rena : Well then, Let's go back to village and search for information.

And so, Three of them go back to town. Elsword and Eve which had been watching stay at that place.

Elsword : *lie dow staring at the sky* Aaah... That was one hell of lecture. That day was one of my worst day list...

Eve : Pffft...*hold back her smiling*

Elsword : Hey... that was mean... you sure enjoying seeing me in trouble...

Eve : *laughing loudly* Hahahahahaha... So-Sorry... But ... It was so fun watching you and Aisha quivering like that.

Elsword : Oh well... What's our plan just now?

Eve : You say you want to dye your hair the same as mine right? Let me help you!

Elsword : Oh yeah, right...

Eve was heading to village but seeing Elsword didn't move, she is curious.

Eve : What's wrong Elsword? Let's go... We should buy hair dye tool...

Elsword : That's right, Eve. Before I forgot, here is your cloak... I couldn't find a mask though because of that trouble *handing out a pair of bag which filled with cloak and elshard*

Eve : *stretch her hand to take the bag* Eh?!

Suddenly Elsword pulled her hand and kiss her at her lips.

Eve : Mmnn!

Elsword : *separate his lips* Last time was accident, so this time it was the real kiss from me.

Eve face turned red instantly, the puff out a steam.

Eve : ELLLLL...SWOOOOORRDDDDD!

Elsword: Scary...! Run...! *laughing loudly*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Eve : STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PERVERTED...! LET ME SLAP YOU!

Elsword : NO WAY...! *laughing loudly* HAHAHAHAHA... CATCH ME IF YOU CAN...

Elsword running away from Eve while laughing loudly, while Eve chase him. Even though Eve tone was angry but her face is smiling.

Elsword POV

HAHAHAHAHAHA... This is the happiest moment of my life. I hope time could just stop at this moment. For the first time, I don't know how many time Eve have show me her emotion in this one day. She is the reason I could continue my life like this. I swear I'll protect her with the cost of my life without fail.

**Raven : *panting* hah... hah... I'm back...**

**Me :-_-" where have you been?**

**Raven : I don't want to talk about that anymore D:**

**Elsword & Eve: *blush***

**Me : What's wrong both of you?**

**Eve : Hey, me in your story why had shown so many emotion?**

**Me : Why? It suit you, no?**

**Eve : *blush* IT DOESN'T SUIT ME!**

**Elsword: Calm down... *grab Eve's hand* Hey Aisha, Raven said she won against you because he die heroically while you die pathetically. *after say that he pull Eve's hand just like the story and kiss her***

**Eve : *blush*Wha-WHAT!**

**Elsword: *run away before Aisha arrived***

**Eve : STOP RIGHT THERE ELBAKA!**

**Elsword:** **NO WAY...! *laughing loudly* HAHAHAHAHA... CATCH ME IF YOU CAN...**

**Aisha :*killing aura* RA...VEN...**

**Raven :O.o" Wa... Wait! That's what Elsword said not-**

**Aisha : NO EXCUSE!**

**Raven : DAMN YOU ELSWORDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**Aisha :*Tang***

**Raven : MAAAARAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNBOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!*become shooting star in the sky***

**Me :-_-" I feel sorry for him.**

**Well, this conclude this first chapter... Yes this chapter didn't contain battle script... but please don't just down yet... the next chapter will be battle script...If you guys like it, Please Review it^_^...**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Enemies Arrived

**Me : Hello, guys... I'm back to action now... This time it will be a battle sequence between someone against someone...**

**Everyone except Raven : WHO IS SOMEONE AGAINST SOMEONE?**

**Me : Hush... Kids... There's no way I'm going to spoil it...**

**Elsword: Awww...**

**Rena : You're no fun Tommy...**

**Me : Shut it... You guys gonna know it anyway... *look at everyone* Come to think of it... Where's Raven?**

**Aisha :*pouting* Don't Know! And I Don't Care!*turned away***

**Me :=.=" What happened to you?**

**Chung : Don't bother her, Tommy... She still couldn't get in term that she die pathetically...**

**Aisha : CHUNG! *glare at Chung***

**Chung : *sweat drop* A-Anyway... Tommy, Why the other of us still haven't make any entrance in the story yet?**

**Me : Be patience Chung... They still haven't got to Elder... Wait... I think I take it to far... Don't think about Elder, they even haven't met Banthus anyway...**

**Chung : Awwww... Sucks...**

**Me : Hey... Isn't my question haven't be answered properly? Where's Raven?**

**Ara : If you asking about Raven, he still haven't got back from being hit by Aisha last time *enter the room* Hello guys!**

**Everyone except Me, Elsword, Eve: ARA! *glare with killing intent***

**Ara : *sweat drop* Wh-What's wrong everyone? Why're you so tense when I'm coming?**

**Chung, Rena, Aisha : TOMMY WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY IS OUR KILLER COMING IN THIS ROOM? *yelled at me***

**Ara : Hikzzzz... TT_TT It's not my fault *going to emo corner***

**Me : *plug my ear with both hand* Hey, aren't you guys to childish here? *goes to Ara and pet her head* yosh... yosh... good girl... here take my seat. Thank you for coming Ara.**

**Ara : *happily sit on my chair* Yay... I will sneakily read the script which haven't published yet...**

**Elsword: *turned to everyone* Eh? Eh? Tommy is the one called Ara here?**

**Everyone: *Face palm their self***

**Aisha : I always think he is a dork but it looks like he's beyond help... We should call him El-Super Moron now.**

**Rena : *sigh* Yeah, I agree...**

**Elsword: *sweat drop* Oiiiii... .**

**Eve : So, Is Aren and Proto is coming here too? I don't like both of them *said with monotonous tone***

**Me : *hugs Eve* Awww... Don't worry Eve... I care you the most Eve, so I didn't called them. Besides I only called Elgang to gather. Both off them should just kiss my ass good bye.*Hug Eve Tighter***

**Eve : *blush* Please don't go hug me as you please *punch me at my cheek without any emotion* So, say it already why are you gathering all of us.**

**Me : O.o *rubbed my cheek* Ouch... That was mean, Eve *depressed***

**Elsword: You deserve it *Glare at me with killing intent***

**Everyone except Elsword, Eve, Ara : HURRY UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS AND GET IT DONE! *yelled at me***

**Me : *plug my ear again* Fine, Fine... *sigh* Today I want to introduce My OC to All of you.**

**Elsword: What's the meaning of OC?**

**Aisha : SHUT UP EL-SUPER MORON!**

**Elsword: Why you-**

**Me : May I continue?**

**Rena : Yes. Don't worry about both of them... Just treat them like they isn't here...**

**Me : Right... I want to introduce My OC which I have created with working my brain to the extent it was gonna explode. Hey come out here.**

**? : Hmmm... There is a beautiful lady here... It's great to be here *hug Eve from behind***

**Everyone except me: *gasp***

**Me : Not Again... *sigh* Haaah... Stop doing that. Could you use the Damn door properly, Rock?**

**? : Ah well... it's my habit as an assassin so... Please Forgive Me Young Lady for startling you...*said it while smiling with cool expression***

**Eve : *blushing while gripping the newcomer hand but don't know what to do with it***

**Elsword: HEY, YOU! LET GO OF HER! *yelling while pointing at newcomer***

**? : Don't wanna **

**Elsword: You-**

**But for some reason the newcomer face distorted in pain, then sighing and let go his hand while rubbing the back of his head.**

**Me : All Right... introduce yourself Rock.**

**Rock : *Move to beside me which is 3 meter before reach the door* Nice to meet you everyone... My name is Rocknard Kaien. But please call me Rock. I hope we could be friend together with you all... Please take good care of me. *bow in gentleman manner***

**Everyone except Me, Elsword, Eve: * staring at Rock with starry eyes * Wow! He's so handsome and mature!**

**Eve : *blush***

**Rena : Hey! Hey! How old are you?**

**Rock : It's not a good question to asked someone who you just met, but seeing as a pretty young lady asked me, I will answer it * bow in gentleman manner but then his face again showed like he was in pain after bowing, then he cleared his throat and show a cool expression* I'm 22 years old.**

**Rena : *mesmerized***

**Aisha : *energetically* Nice to meet you~ My name is Aisha *stretch her hand***

**Rock : *accept her hand* Nice to meet you too *Both of them shake hand together but then Rock pull her hand and smooch it softly***

**Aisha : *blush* Kyaaaa~ *nearly fainted from happiness***

**Rock again his face showed like he was in pain, this time he rubbed his cheek.**

**Aisha : *Regained her composure* Ah! That Elf Lady is Rena *wave on Rena eyes* Hey Rena, introduce yourself.**

**Rena : *still mesmerized***

**Aisha : *Head chop Rena* Hey, get back already!**

**Rena : Ah! *blush* Sorry. Nice to meet you, my name is Rena. **

**Rock : Nice to meet you too *grip her hand and smooch it softly***

**Rena : *fainted from happiness***

**Me : *sigh* Hah... What a lady killer**

**Chung : H-hello. My Name is Chung. May I ask you a question? What skill is it that you just use when you first time appeared?**

**Rock : I'm sorry, Chung. As for Tommy said this time it's just an introduction. So I can't answer that question. But it's nice to meet you Chung. I will answer you question next time. *Pet on Chung's head***

**Chung : Awwww...*depressed* Fine. Promise me. *stretch out his fist with smile***

**Rock : *bump his fist* Promise.**

**Eve : *still blushing* M-my name is Eve. I-I-I'll let you s-s-smooch my hand just for this once. T-Treat this an Honor from the queen. *stretch out her hand***

**Rock : *smiling* Sure. It's an honor my fair queen *smooch her hand***

**Eve : *blushing intensely and her head puff out a steam* Nooooooooo! I can't believe I'm doing such embarrassing thing like that! *She threw herself at my bed and hide her face on my pillow and hit the pillow with her small fist like a girl who didn't got a toy she want***

**Rock : *chuckle* So cute.**

**Rock again his face showed like he was in pain.**

**Ara : *Happy Tone*My my~ everyone is happy~ My Name is Ara. Nice to meet you. *stretch out her hand***

**Rock : Nice to meet you too, Miss Ara. *Smooch her hand***

**Ara : *nodded with satisfaction and comment with happy tone* Wow! You really are a gentleman.**

**Rock : Thank You for your compliment. *smile***

**Elsword: I don't like this guy *glare at Rock with hatred***

**Rock : I don't like you too. And I'm not a gay.**

**Elsword: Why you, Fight me you bastard!**

**Everyone except me: ELSWORD!**

**Me : Elsword... I don't think that's a good idea, because-**

**Rock : Let him be, Tommy *show a battle freak smile* I'm not saying I was strong but at least I stronger than you.**

**Me : *face palm* Oh, hell no... *turned to everyone* Guys let's watched them from the bed if you don't want to get caught up with this messed.**

**Aisha : *drag the fainted Rena to the bed direction***

**And then everyone except Rock and Elsword moved to the bed direction.**

**Elsword: Heh! I'll beat you to pulp! *pointing his sword at Rock***

**Rock : *Smirk* Ooooh! Scary! Please go easy-**

**Before Rock finished his word Elsword already strike.**

**Elsword: MEGA SLASH!**

**Rock couldn't react and got slashed.**

**Everyone except me & Rena(still fainted): ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: Hah! Serves you right for letting your guard down! I'm the type strike first and then talk!**

**Aisha : THAT'S CO-**

**At mid way Aisha stopped her words with her eyes wide open. Everyone except me and the fainted Rena also do the same.**

**Elsword finally notice something wrong. He looked at Rock who he slashed but then his figure disappeared into the air slowly right in his eyes.**

**Rock : Well, I agreed with you. To tell you the truth, I'm also that type when I want to know information from enemy.**

**Elsword then turned back slowly with cold sweat at his forehead. Rock which reappeared behind Elsword had the black wing grow behind him and black aura surrounding his body. On his palm which thrust forward already had a medium size black lightning ball. And then suddenly, behind Elsword which had turned facing Rock, a figure appeared in front of the door.**

**Raven : *panting* Hah... Hah... I'm finally back.**

**Me : *face palm myself* It looks like he always struck with misfortune, huh? I feel sorry for him.**

**Everyone on the bed side which didn't understand me stare me with confused face.**

**Rock : *showing a smile which indicated he's the winner* Strike first and then talk~ *Rock said it in happy tone***

**Raven : Huh? What's going on? *still don't know about the situation***

**Rock : *saying in happy manner with a soft voice* Raging Black Fairy Finisher~**

**A big black lightning beam blast shot out from Rock's palm.**

**Raven : OH SHIT! NOT AGAIN! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!**

**After leaving that word, Raven got struck with that black lightning beam together with Elsword. Then after that beam ceased, Elsword and Raven already turned into black charcoal and collapsed.**

**Elsword: X_X**

**Raven : X_X**

**Me : *whistle***

**Everyone except me: *eyes wide open and jaw dropping***

**Me : You... You still merciless as usual. *watching the hole at the wall which cause by Rock* **

**Rock : Well, I don't feel like to show mercy on him. *show a refreshing smile***

**? : Hahahaha... That boy is a fool dare to challenge you with that kind of skill.**

**Me : *Walk to the Raven which turned into black charcoal* I hope you rest in peace, Raven * I pray for his soul* Well, time to continue the story.**

**? : Wait, you aren't going to introduce me?**

**Me : Well, because we had take so much time introducing Rock, so your introduction will had to wait until I finished this chapter.**

**? : Wait! Don't ignore me!**

**Me : Okay, Let's begin the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2. Old Enemies Arrived

After they had found information about the bandits where about, Elsword(younger), Aisha and Rena was chasing after them. Right now, they are inside the forest of Tree of El.

Aisha : Hey, Rena... Isn't this a bit suspicious?

Elsword (younger): About what?

Aisha : Use your brain a bit will you? Look! Every path where we're going, there will be a monster who was wasted or burned to crisp. It's like someone clear the path for us. This is why I don't want to travelling with someone so stupid. I should call you Eldork for your nickname.

Rena : Hm... It's true there are suspicious about this. *jumping around to the highest tree* From what I could see from here, only the monster from the path we're travelling that has cleared out from monster. The other path still had so many monsters lurking around. *jumped down to where Aisha and Elsword place*

Elsword(younger): What the hell! Who are you calling Eldork, you shortie. *glare at Aisha*

Aisha : Like I stated, someone who only charging ahead without thinking the consequence and finally got his ass beaten to a pulp and had to be saved by someone. If that isn't a stupidity then what is it you Eldork!

Eslword(younger): Why you, You little shortie, self proclaimed strongest magician!

Rena : G-Guys... Come on we had to continue our journey or the bandit will get away...

Aisha : *twitch* HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME SELF PROCLAIMED STRONGEST MAGICIAN YOU STUPID DORK BOY, I'LL SHOW YOU THIS STRONGEST MAGICIAN COULD DONE YOU JUST IN MERE MINUTE! *ignore Rena and glare at Elsword*

Elsword(younger): HAH! MINE THOUGHT THE SAME! I'LL SHOW THE OTHER MAGICIAN THAT YOU'RE JUST A SELF PROCLAIMED STRONGEST MAGICIAN, YOU FLAT CHEST SHORTIE!

Aisha : *twitch twitch twitch* OH, NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT! EVEN THOUGH YOU BEG FOR MERCY, THERE'S NO WAY I'M STOPPING NOW!

Elsword(younger): HAH! LET'S SETTLE THIS! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME!

Rena : *twitch* BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT!

Rena's high pitched scream startled both of them, then they started shivering. All the bird are flying away from the trees panicking fleeing from that area. Rena which was enveloped with dangerous aura appeared beside them. The kind and gentle Rena had gone, and now the devilish Rena had appeared.

Rena : *devil grin with a devil shadow behind her* Hm~ We're comrades right~? Were you guys fighting?

Elsword(younger) & Aisha: *sweat drop and panicking* N-NO, WE'RE NOT!

Rena : *still showing devil grin* Really~? *look a bit lower indicating their weapon*

Elsword(younger) & Aisha: *hide their weapon behind their back* S-See, We're not fighting!

Rena : *finally showing a pure smile* Oh, That's good! Come on, Let's proceed a head before the bandit get away!*lead ahead of them both*

Elsword(younger) & Aisha: Aha...haha...haha *sigh of relieve* hah...

Rena : Hey, why aren't both of you moving? Hurry up!

Elsword(younger) & Aisha: Yes!

* * *

And so, the Elsword party going deeper into the forest. Little did they know that they're being watched behind them. Approximately 10 meter behind them, two shadow appeared from the bush. A young man with silver hair and a young girl silver hair girl with black and white drone circling above her head. Elsword who had his hair dyed walk out gloomily while Eve although showing no expression but from her tone, it's indicate she is happy and enjoying what had happened.

Eve : *look at Elsword face* both of you're so cute~

Elsword: *sigh* Hah... you sure enjoy watching me got scared by Rena... Seriously, that was a close one. At that time, I was thinking my life will over if she gone to scary mode again.

Eve : *chuckle* The strong and hard headed little boy are shaking in his boots... *place her hand on her mouth to hold back her laughter* Pffttt...

Elsword: Come now Eve... Stop teasing me...

Eve : *turn to serious tone with no expression* I mean to ask you this... But is this right, to clear out the enemy on their path? If we do this every time then won't they suspicious about they surrounding? We could get found out if we do this every time.

Elsword: B-But... I'm afraid they will encountered something unexpected or getting in the misfortune situation...

Eve : Won't they get dull if they didn't get to fight monster? Isn't that how all of you get stronger when travelling before you guys go against Nasod king? Defeating monster obstructing your path from the journey on the same time sharpen you fighting skill while fighting monster.

Elsword: Yeah... But-

Eve : Come now Elsword... Had faith in yourself more... The young Elsword always had confidence in his sword skill and always had positive thinking... What happened to you? Where's the hotheaded and hardworking Elsword go?

Elsword: ...

Eve : Elsword?

Eve confused with the silent from Elsword. Normally he will retorted denying her criticism word, but right now there's not a hint of him to retort back.

Elsword : That Elsword had died long ago, he realized that he was powerless when he witness his comrades and family got killed in front of his eyes. The Elsword right now is just a coward who afraid of losing another one he's cared of...

Eve : Elsword...

Eve felt guilty after touching Elsword sore spot. She didn't know what to say to comfort him. Right now the atmosphere feels really heavy. After a moment of silent, Elsword is the first to break the awkward atmosphere.

Elsword : Oh well... Let's go Eve... If we didn't go we will loss track of them...

Eve : *blinking her eyes and smile wryly* My my, how come we could loss track if you are here? You're the one who knowing their destination the most...

Elsword: Oh right... Ahahahaha... My Bad...

Eve : Well... Please lead the way My Knight... *Smiling*

Elsword: Sure... My Queen... *smile back*

After exchanging some light joke, Elsword grab Eve's hand and lead her into forest. At the midway Elsword realize something and stop walking. Eve's who followed behind him bump into his back.

Eve : Ouch... What're you doing... Don't stop so suddenly...

Elsword: Ah, Sorry. But for second thought I think we shouldn't had to follow them this time.

Eve : Why?

Elsword : Errrr... It because this is embarrassing moment... you know... It's embarrassing for me to show this to you...

Eve : What's with the secret? Now, I'm much more curious...

Elsword : Errrr...

Eve : Hey! Let's go! I'm curious about your embarrassing moment!

Elsword : *sigh and giving up* Hah... Okay...

And so, they continue to go deeper. Not too far they hear a loud roar.

Elsword : This is the one I forgot...

Eve : What is it?

Elsword: A giant Phoru... Well let's get closer to had a better look.

And then, Elsword and Eve putting on their hood and go closer. They hide on the bush so they didn't get spotted if someone watching at tall tree.

* * *

Giant Phoru : ROARR!

Elsword(younger): Well at least, we got one big monster waiting for us.

Rena : Don't go charging by your own Elsword

Aisha : Ha! Let him be Rena! I want to see him got beaten to a pulp again.

Elsword(Younger): Shut up!

Rena : Guys... Stay focused.

Giant Phoru : GRRRRR... *stare at Elsword and the party*

Rena : Ready?

Elsword(younger): *readying his sword* ...hm.

Aisha : Ok-.

Giant Phoru : ROARR!

The giant Phoru hit the closest tree and send the tree flying to Elsword party. Everyone had wide eyes open.

Elsword(younger): GAH?! RUN!

The tree crashed on the ground, Elsword and Aisha had jumped to the side while Rena jumped on the tree behind.

Aisha : Dammit! RENA! BUY ME SOME TIME!

Rena : OK!

Rena kick on the tree leaping up above Giant Phoru head, then she shot three arrow in rapid succession. The one of the arrow hit Giant Phoru's eye, one hit below his jaw and one hit his chest.

Giant Phoru: RAARRGH!

Aisha : Yes! Take This!

At this moment, Elsword which hiding on the bush standing suddenly. Eve seeing this quickly grabbed his hand pulled him down to hide on the bush.

Eve : What's wrong with you? Don't just go jumped in there when they're fighting! Do you want to get found out?!

Elsword : Ah... No, I-It's just... Nothing... Just watched...

As Elsword said that, they shifted their gaze to the party which fighting.

Aisha : CHAIN FIRE-BA... Wha?!

Aisha was shocked, Elsword(younger) had charge forward without noticing she has casted magic.

Elsword(younger): *charge forward* EAT THIS! MEGA SLASH!

Giant Phoru: RARGH!

Giant Phoru collapsed and then-

Aisha : AAH!

Elsword(younger): Huh? *turned back*

Aisha : *panicking* ELSWORD YOU IDIOT!

Aisha is too late to cancel her spell. The Fireball has been shot at Elsword(younger).

Elsword(younger): GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Two fire ball come to Elsword(younger) direction.

Elsword(younger): GAH

Elsword(younger) dodged the two fireball.

Elsword(younger): Haha! Magic like this is so predictab...

Elsword(younger) which to excited after dodge the two fireball had let his guard down, and then-

*BOOM*

Elsword(younger): WAAGH!

Elsword(younger) got hit by the third fireball. At this time, Elsword which hiding in the bush face palm himself while Eve beside him close her mouth "Pffttt..." holding back her laugh.

Aisha : Ah... *sweat drop*

Rena : *look at Elsword(younger) which on the ground after being hit by fireball* ...oh...

Aisha : *face palm herself and then sigh*

Elsword(younger) which had turned black because roasted by fireball rose up. He glared at Aisha.

Aisha : What were you doing?! I said I'm using magic!

Elsword(younger): NO YOU DIDN'T! ...I THOUGHT IT WOULD TAKE A LONG TIME.

Aisha : AT TIME LIKE THIS, IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I WOULD USE MAGIC!

Elsword(younger): HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I'M NOT MAGICIAN!

At this time Rena could only show a smile watching them.

Aisha : ARRGH! WHY YOU LITTLE...

Elsword(younger): LITTLE WHAT?!

Rena : Both...of...you *screamed* QUIT IT!

Elsword(younger): ...

Aisha : ...

Rena : *sigh* Why are you two always fighting? Respect each other a little more...

Elsword(younger) & Aisha: *pointing at each other and answer simultaneously* B... BUT HE(SHE)-!

Rena :*twitch twitch* ...HM?!*smiling*

Seeing Rena like this, both of them lose their guts.

Aisha : NO... NOTHING! *stand straight while shivering*

Elsword(younger): NOTHING'S WRONG! S... SORRY! *stand straight while shivering*

Rena : *sigh*...You both...are still kids...

And then, while walking on the forest Rena is pondering on her thought.

Rena : *sigh* (They didn't improve at all-)

And then she heard Aisha shouted.

Aisha : OH MY GOD, Elsword! *gripping Elsword's arm* ...You're injured!

Elsword(younger): So? It'll heal if I lick it... *a bit annoyed*

Aisha : EWW, DON'T DO THAT!

Rena a bit surprised seeing this incident.

Elsword(younger): I... I'm fine! Leave it alone! Cuts like this is nothing...

Aisha : *interrupt Elsword* It'll get infected... *casting a healing magic* ...here...

Elsword(younger): *turned his gaze away* Fine... *sigh*

Rena : Well... *smiling* (I guess... They did improve a bit...)

* * *

Then, the three of them continue to chase after the bandit. Elsword and Eve who had been hiding on the bush came out. Eve looks like reached her limit in holding back her laugh.

Eve : *laugh loudly* Ahahahahaha... That was hilarious... Hihihihihi...*holding back her stomach*

Looking at this kind of Eve, Elsword was awestruck. Seeing the usually emotionless queen show this much emotion, Elsword couldn't help but think she is a human for a moment.

Elsword : *scrubbing his cheek while averting his gaze* Stop that... That was embarrassing you know... (Damn, she also could show me this unusual side of her. Did she learned that behavior from our journey when we were small?)

Eve : *still holding her stomach but finally could stop her laughing* I-It can't be helped... Pffftt... You who was being roasted looks funny... Pfffttt... Ahahahaha... *her laughter broke out again*

Elsword : Oiiii...

Eve : *finally stop laughing and put emotionless face*Sorry... But why are you charging like that? I know you're an idiot when and hot headed when you're small, but there's still another reason right?

Elsword: Well, sorry for being an idiot *Elsword replied displeased* At that time, what on my head is only fighting alone. I have been travelling alone so, I still didn't know anything about teamwork.

Eve : Hmmm... Well, what kind of even will happened after this.

Elsword: Eh...?

* * *

Elsword POV

After this? I was dumbstruck. If I my memory serves me right, then after this is... Then suddenly, I feel a cold chill down on my spine. I had a bad premonition after this. My chest feel hurt and I can't breath.

"Elsword, Elsword?!" Eve called me, I snapped back to reality. My breathing is rigid.

"What's wrong Eve?" I asked Eve as I breathing heavily.

"Don't what's wrong me. You have been quite for a while after I asked you what happened after this. Are you alright? Your breathing is messed up" Eve asked me with worried face.

"No... Nothing... It's just... I had a bad feeling about this... It's like my guts tell me something bad is gonna happen" Then I put on my hood and wear a mask which Eve created with her technology. "Let's go Eve! We have to catch up with them!" and so I rush to the forest. Eve followed after me, but then when I saw her, I stopped and grab her hand to stopped her rush.

"Wha... What?" Eve stuttered.

"Put on your hood and mask! If something did happen and you jumped out without thinking while your hair and face exposed, we could be discovered as soon as we met the past you!" Then she suddenly realize.

"Sorry" She then put on her hood and wear her mask. Both her drone floating besides her whirring crazily like they're angry at me which because I scold their queen. Then I nod and resume to rush to the deep forest.

It's not like I want to scold her. It's just a precaution. If my premonition was right, then I'm afraid she will be in much more dangerous situation. I want to avoid that at all cost. And so, I quickly rush to the Tree of El. Banthus should be over there. Yeah that's right. The next one we encountered is Banthus. It shouldn't be a problem when I was small, but what is with this uneasy feelings. "Tch..." I clicked my tongue and raise my speed. Eve which behind me, is following me using the thruster on her back. Well yeah, I can't imagine a queen running so fast on feet. When we reach at the Tree of El I quickly hide in the bush. Eve followed hiding beside me. Over there we saw my younger self was panting heavily, and he stab his sword on the ground fell on his knee. It seems Aisha and Rena was also in shocked state. I could see both of them panicking seeing my past self fell on his knee. Then I shift my gaze to Bantus direction. However... My eyes are wide open. "Th-This is impossible..." unconciously I muttered this word. Eve besides me also couldn't believe her eyes. What we're seeing is, Banthus had both his hand attached with Nasod arm. It wasn't like this when I fight him for the first time. It looks like my feeling is bull's eye. I couldn't help but groan from my heart.

"El-Elsword, Banthus wasn't supposed to have Nasod arm when you met him for the first time right?" Eve asked me with anxious face. Well that's normal because what happened in front of us had surpassed ouw knowledge.

"Yeah, that's right" I could only answer her just like that. I couldn't think of anything to say anymore.

"That Nasod arm... It's version is the same as Raven at our world. No... I think it was higher than Raven's arm. I couldn't get any data from that hand" Eve said it while feeling down.

"Well, looks like the enemy from our world had come to this world too" I said with hatred. Eve beside me gripping my hand, when I turned to face her, she only shook her head. It seems like she told me to calm down and don't charge recklessly. I'm loosen up and watching the event that happened.

* * *

Elsword(younger) which fall down to his knee tried to stand back and fight again.

Aisha : Wait, Elsword! Your current condition is serious! There's no way you could fight him!

Rena : That's right! You should rest here! Me and Aisha will take care of him!

Elsword(younger): No... He is beyond both of you... *panting* hah... hah... quick... run... I'll hold him back...

Aisha : What're you talking about! Rena and I will be able to beat him in seconds! You just sit back there and watch! See how your big sis do this!

Elsword(younger): S-Stop!

But Aisha and Rena didn't hear him. Rena quickly jumped from tree to tree to confuse him, while Aisha casting her spell.

Banthus : Bwahahahhahahaha... So my enemy now is little girls? Hey now girlie, if you don't want to get hurt then you should listen to that little boy over there...

Aisha : We will show you the power of the girl! RENA!

Rena : RIGHT!

Rena shot her arrow while jumping from tree to tree. But, Banthus even didn't bother to dodge. He merely yawning with his hand in front of his mouth, then he lightly swing his sword and deflected all the arrow coming to him.

Rena : WH-WHAT!

Banthus: What's this? This is just a toy arrow if it's had this kind of power. *Banthus said with bored expression*

Rena : I-Impossible! My-My magic arrow is...!

Aisha : CHAIN FIREBALL!

This time Aisha had released her spell. But Banthus even didn't bother to dodge or block it. He just stood there and yawning. And then-

*Boom Bam Boom*

The Fireball which hit Banthus explode.

Aisha : How's that!

However, Banthus stood inside the explosion like it's only a wind punching him.

Banthus: Bwahahahahaha... You called that magic? With such a lukewarm fire? Are you kidding me?

Aisha : No Way! How could this be!

Elsword(younger): I've told you girls... quick... Run from here...

Aisha : Shut Up! Rena let's do it again!

Rena : OK!

Banthus: Looks like you are all underestimating me... You guys always have been doing that... Always underestimating me... No matter in what kind of timeline it is you guys always like this... I always hate you guys because of that... seeing you guys face which was always full of confidence that you guys could defeat me make me sick... It make me wan to puke...

Elsword(younger): (What did he mean by we always underestimating him? Isn't this our first time meeting face to face? But it looks like he already know about us... and did he mean by in what kind of timeline is it you guys always like this...?)

While Elsword(younger) pondering in his thought, he heard a Rena voice which snapped him back to reality...

Rena : AERO TORNADO!

Rena shot an arrow downward towards Banthus and then when the arrow hit him the arrow turn into giant wind sphere surrounding him. When the wind sphere cease Banthus was standing un-flinched. On his body, there is a cut wound but he didn't even bother to look at it.

Banthus: Did a mosquito just scratch me?

Leaving such a remark word, Banthus stretch out his hand on Rena's direction. Rena who still in mid-air shocked with her eyes open in disbelieved that a human like him existed.

Banthus: Seven Burst.

Banthus said that with bored expression. His hand fire 7 blast rapidly towards Rena. Rena couldn't dodge while in the mid-air take a full brunt of that attack. She got knock up higher and higher with each blast hit her.

Rena : Kahhaaa...

Then the seventh blast explode when hit her.

Rena : Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

*Boom*

Rena fall down like a bird its wing just being shot and fall down.

Aisha : REEEEENNAAAAAAAAA!

Banthus: Bwahahahahahaha... This sure feel great... I could exact my revenge to you guys... Bwahahahaha...

Banthus Laugh maniacally, while Aisha fell down and sat on her knee while her eyes filled with unbelievable expression.

Aisha : Th-This is impossible...

Aisha was filled with despair.

Rena : A...i...sha... qu...ick... run... away...

Rena which was seriously injured stretch out her hand trying to reach Aisha, but her body couldn't move. Naturally she should be already passed out, but she manages to keep her conscious. Then when Banthus moving to Aisha direction-

Elsword(younger): TRIPLE GEYSER!

Banthus which moving to Aisha direction got blown away by Elsword(younger) triple geyser. But Banthus using his hand and slide it on the ground to reduce the impact and then both his feet on the ground to while sliding. Finally he stopped and stood still in that position.

Banthus: That was nasty, Elsword.

Banthus for the first time show an angry expression. But Elsword(younger) was surprised.

Banthus: You sure didn't hold back Elsword. If I had move one step more that sure could be dangerous.

Elsword(younger): How do you know my name?

Banthus: It's not just your name Elsword. The purple hair mage that loss her fighting spirit is Aisha, and the Elf lie down pathetically over there is Rena. I know everything about you guys.

Elsword(younger): I didn't ask you to say out our name, I ask you how do you-

Banthus: You don't need to know how I know your name, because you won't live any longer than this.

Banthus suddenly appeared in front of Elsword(younger) face without his sword, Elsword(younger) was still unprepared couldn't react to this.

Elsword(younger): Guhhaaaaa...!

Elsword stomach was got punch by Banthus Nasod Arm.

Aisha : ELSSSSWORRDDDDDD!

Banthus: Bwahahahahahaha... What's wrong Elsword? Can't talk anymore? Can't ask anything anymore?

Banthus mercilessly punch Elsword(younger) without give him any breath.

Elsword(younger): Guhhaaaa... Buhhh... Arghhhhhh... Garrghhhh... Urrrgghhhh... Kaaahhhhaaa...

After a series of punch Elsword(younger) then got slammed to the grounded.

Aisha : STOPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTTTT! PLEASEEEEE, STOP IT! PLEASE! *Aisha begging with tears flowed from her eyes*

Banthus: Bwahahahahahaha...! It sure feels good to make you beg me Aisha! Well what should I do with you Aisha! Will you do anything what I wish!

Aisha : Fine! I'll do anything you want! Just please let them go!

Elsword(younger) : Wh...at... are...you...say...ing, Ai...sha! Sto...p...it!

Rena : Ai...sha...

Banthus: Bwahahahahaha...! Well then, maybe I should begin by violate you!

Aisha : *gasp*

Then Banthus moving to Aisha place while Aisha looked at him with fear in her eyes. But-

Banthus: Hm?

Elsword(younger) already appeared with his sword ready to block Banthus attack in front of Aisha.

Aisha : Elsword! Stop it! You could die if you keep going! Please Stop it! * tears flowed from her eyes*

Elsword(younger): ...

Banthus: Heh! This is what I hate from you Elsword! No matter how much I beat you down, you always standing! You make me want to puke! Fine! I'll put you out of your misery!

Banthus go to the place where he left his sword and then go back in front of Elsword(younger). He raise his sword-

Aisha : ELSWORD!

Elsword(younger) release his sword and go hugging Aisha with his back turned to Banthus. And Then-

* * *

Elsword POV

This is it! That's Enough! There's no way I will stand down and watch this anymore! The grip in my hand has gone tighter, but I could also feel there is a hint of anger in that grip. Eve which is beside me Is trembling, seems like she want to jumped out any moment soon. But I will rather not taking risk let her getting damaged. And beside's I was much more experienced in swordfight later than her. I then shove off Eve's grip and charge forward in front of Banthus and block his sword.

*Clang*

An Ear rending voice resounded through the forest. I blocked Banthus sword with both of my hand. It's really heavy. His sword strike just like a big hammer fall down to strike me. If it still like this I will lose. Then I utilizing my power and change his sword trajectory. Banthus was surprised and his sword landed on the ground.

*Thunk*

With this opening, I using this chance to counter him. "Uooooooooohhhhhh" I yelled out. I hit him with Mega Slash. Banthus cross his arm to block my sword hit, but he still got blown away. This time his blown to the ground with his back sliding on the ground an then he crash through a few tree and then *Boom* a big explosion was heard inside the tree.

The me from the past turned back and watching me. I saw him was quite a mess his in. the light in his eyes is dim. It's like he just half awake and he protect Aisha with his instinct. Aisha who still not understand the situation could only sobbing with her teary eyes looking at me while holding the past me in her hand hugging me. Looking at my past self condition, I could only smile wryly behind the mask, then pet his head and ruffled his hair. After doing this, I put my hand on his shoulder and said "you had done well, leave the rest to me". After saying that, it's like he found a new energy, the light in his eyes grew brighter and his trying to say something but failed. He could only point at my hair which my hood had been undone from the last exchange blow and then he nodded at me. I smiled behind the mask and then-

"Could you take him away from here? Of course together with that Elf lady. Go to the side place, because this will be a big battle"

Aisha could only nod while her eyes still wet with her tears, and then she drags Elsword(younger) to safe place. Then I picked up Rena and put her beside Aisha. Rena is still moaning from the pain she sustained. My heart wavered seeing her state, but then-

"Who the hell are you? How dare you ruin my fun time playing with them? Mind your own business you old man!"

Old Man? Who the hell is old man? I saw him glaring at me with hatred. So he think I'm an old man because of my hair huh? Certainly I dye my hair to become silver to deceive people, but it looks like this is a success. Well, I don't mind he called me old man if I could deceive him. When I raise my sword pointing at him, suddenly a laser beam was shot out from forest. The beam had caught of Banthus guard and hit his face.

Banthus: Guaaarrrrghhhhhh...!

Banthus was blown away and again he sliding on the ground with his back and hit the tree. The tree he hit with his back crash down beside him. He cover his face and standing with pure anger showing out.

"You... You had an accomplished?" He said it with groan. That Laser Beam must be Eve's Particle Ray. It looks like she also couldn't hold her anger too, huh. Well I'll thanks her later for shooting that laser beam.

I then pointed my sword at Banthus direction. "It's looks like Bandit are just a bunch of cowards, huh? They only had pleasure picking on children and weakling. How about picking on someone that equal to you? Don't have the guts? Or is it you had lost your ding a ling?" I'm provoking him because I'm also still haven't calmed down from what he said, that he want to violate Aisha. There's no way I will let that happen.

And then I could see Banthus face twitch with his vein pop out. This is good. He fell for my provocation. Now I just had to search for an opening and strike him. "What did you say you o-" Before he finished his sentence I already charged and appeared instantly in front of him. I thrust my sword right at his heart. Yeah this is a skill my sister taught me, Assault Slash. But my sword didn't pierce him. It merely blown him away. It looks like he strengthen his body before I hit him. Tch, what a stubborn bastard! I curse him in my mind. Then, this time when he came out his appearance a bit changed. I shocked and my eyes wide open. He had a red bursting aura all over his body. "Th-That is..." I couldn't finished my word, because I feel a chilled down to my spine. My instinct tell me to jump to a sideway. And then without any delay I jumped instantly. A second after I jumped, a big sword land down on my last spot and create a line of shockwave destroying a line of tree. "Wh-What?" Where did that sword come out? When I was thinking how did that sword appeared, a cold filled with hatred tone interrupt me.

"You... Your attitude, behavior, and trick to caught me of guard is similar to the person I hate. Who are you?" His expression is hollow and the light in his eyes is gone. Did he become a puppet just like Elsa? I don't have time to thinking about past. I have to defeat this guy, this will be a pain because right now he was in awakened state. I don't know how he could pull it but this sure put me at disadvantage. When I'm readying my sword, Banthus suddenly appeared right in front of me just like a moment ago he appeared in front of my past self before beat him to pulp. This time it was my turn to taste his fist.

"Kaaaaahhhhaaa...!" My stomach got pierce by his fist. It's power is way to hard just like a rocket struck me. "Guuuhhhh... Kuaaaaahhhh... Buuuhhhhaaaa... Geeeeeehhhhhh..." How could this possible, even though I'm wearing the mask which Eve created his punch still could be felt under the mask. Although it was fortunate the masked didn't broke. And then I could feel my nose got broken by his punch, "Aaaaargggghhhhh..." he slammed me down to the ground with powerful punch. The back of my head hit the ground really hard. I got dizzy and I think I lost my consciousness for a second there. I gathered the strength to keep my consciousness. I was lying down facing to the sky, and then beside me, Banthus appeared with his sword in his hand. He raised his sword and then said this to me "Don't bear grudge to me. Curse your own stupidity for trying to become hero and ruined some one fun time". He thrust down his sword without any hesitation.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" He thrust at my abdomen. And then he pulled out his sword. "Arrggggggghhhhhh...!" This bastard. He doesn't intend to finish me off quickly. He wanted to let me die slow painful death. Guh! Damn It! If I could enter awakened mode then maybe I could beat him. Wait? That's it! If he could pull it off, there's no way I couldn't. In my world I couldn't pull it because there isn't any of Elstone power anymore, because it was destroyed. But if Banthus could enter Awakened state, then there is still have Elstone power. Let's try this. It's a do or die gamble.

Banthus after pulled his sword, he raised his sword against for second time, when he's going to thrust down his sword again, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhh!" The surrounding me bursting and Banthus got blown away. And then this time, all my body was surrounded by red bursting aura. Success! I cheered in my mind. Banthus got shocked at me and fall down on hiss butt. But he quickly regained his composure. "You... DAMN YOU-" I don't had time to hear all his rubbish gibberish now. I couldn't hold my body anymore and then I appeared in front of him suddenly just like what he did just now. I unleashes one of my strongest sword combo "Unlimited Blade". I Slashes, and Thrust, and Slice at him continuously and then finished up with energy burst.

"Uwaaaaaaarghhhhhh... Arghhhhhhh" Banthus was got thrown off to the ground. I also reached my limit. I stabbed my sword to the ground and fall to my knee. Did I Won? When I thought about that-

"You... That technique... I see... So, you're that person..." I heard him muttering this, then he tried to stand up but fall to his knee too. "Damn it, Stand up, God Damn It! The person I hate is just in front of me! How could I cowering like this!" It's looks like my identity is exposed to him. But I even didn't had energy to worry about that anymore. All I could do is hold out this pain until he retreat. And then, Eve appeared from the forest with her drone floating beside her. Banthus seeing her, click his tongue "Tch..."

"Remember this you bastard. I will return to exact my revenge to you"

After leaving this parting words, he using smoke bomb and disappeared. In my mind I thought, What the hell is he? A ninja? After that my consciousness and my mind become blank.

* * *

**Me : And there you have it... The story is finished for this chapter...**

**Rock : *pat on my shoulder and point at a girl* Oi... Quick comfort her... if she going berserk, even I couldn't handle her...**

**? : *sitting at emo corner***

**Me : *sweat drop* Ah that's right... EVERYONE PLEASE GATHER IN MY ROOM...**

**Rena : *rubbing her eyes* fuah... what's wrong?**

**Elsword: Ouch... You're so loud Tommy, my body is still numb you know...**

**Me : That was your own fault... I've told you that's a bad idea...**

**Aisha : Yeah you're the one who are at fault Eldork...**

**Chung : Yeah... Elsword was the one who at fault**

**Ara : Aggreed**

**Eve : Aggreed**

**Elsword: . What the hell everyone picking on me. Raven who's at fault do you think?**

**Raven : AH?! YOU DARE TO ASK ME WHOS AT FAULT HERE?*Killing aura and point his sword at Elsword neck***

**Elsword: *Sweat drop* Ah no... Sorry, I'm at fault.**

**Raven : *put down his sword***

**Me :All Right Attention please! There's another one who I need to introduce, because if I didn't introduce her I will die!**

**Everyone except Rock and ?: EEEEHHHHH? SERIOUSLY?**

**Me : AM I JOKING TO YOU?**

**Everyone except Rock and ?: YEAH!**

**Me : Damn! I don't have time with this *shifting to a girl sit down at the corner of the room* Irene, Come over here... Your Introduction now...**

**Then the girl which sitting in the corner move out from the corner but she still pouting.**

**The girl is a beautiful girl, with dark black dress, with her baby face, her hair is straight down to her waist and so silky and smooth. Her hair color is Black. **

**? : Muuuuu...**

**Me :-_-" What's wrong? Come on introduce yourself...**

**? : You take time too long... How many hour have I been waiting... **

**Me : *prostate and bow my head until it reached the ground* I'm Sorry!**

**? : Fine *Turned to Everyone* Hi everyone, My name is Irene *smiling***

**All Boy : *Starry Eyes* SO CUTE!**

**All Girls : *Starry Eyes* SO LOVELY!**

**Irene : *Step Back* Ah... Ahahahahaha... *awkward smile***

**Me : Ah... Irene is Rock's weapon...**

**Everyone Except Rock & Irene: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**Me : You see... She could turned into weapon... And she is a Demon... A Fairy Tribe demon... and she is the daughter of Black Fairy Queen... So, she is actually a Princess... you guys had seen her power right?**

**Everyone Except Rock & Irene: NOPE! WHAT POWER DID SHE HAVE!**

**Me : You guys just witness it when Elsword challenge Rock to fight... At that time, Rock grow a pair of Black Fairy Wing? That is Irene and Rock's combined power... But much of it is Irene's power... Rock only serves as catalyst so she could unleashes her full power...**

**Everyone except Rock & Irene: OOOOH...!**

**Elsword: Ah...! How old is she?**

**Me : O.o" Eh? Somehow I got a feeling about this...**

**Irene : Ah... I couldn't say how old am I... It's embarrassing...**

**Elsword: Eeeeh?! So, she just an old hag... *Dejected***

**Me : OH SHIT!**

**Rock : *sigh and shook his head***

**Irene : *Glare with a lightning on the background* WHO DID YOU CALL AN OLD HAG HUH?!**

**Elsword: Wha... What's wrong!**

**Me : *Choke Elsword* YOU HAD MADE HER MAD EL-SUPER MORON!**

**Rock : Well I'm outta here... If she like this even I couldn't control her... *dive down into the shadow***

**Me : WAIT! AT LEAST BRING ME OUT OF HERE TOO!**

**Everyone: WAIT! YOU'RE LEAVING US?**

**Me : SHUT IT! YOU GUYS THE ONE WHO MADE HER MAD!**

**Everyone except Elsword: ELSWORD!**

**Irene : DEEP IMPACT!**

**The Room was filled with big black demonic power floating in the mid air and then fall down like a meteor shower**

**Everyone: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHH!**

* * *

******CONNECTION TERMINATED******

* * *

**So... How is it Everyone... If you like it... Please Review... If you had suggestion or any Idea I will really Appreciate it...**


End file.
